Tu amor, Eso es lo que quiero
by AntoEfron
Summary: Musa una secretaria de la compañía Schütz, Riven el nuevo dueño de la misma empresa, el se encapricha en conquistar a musa para llevarla a la cama, sin darse cuenta que se ha comenzado a enamorar, ella trata de evitar mezclar lo personal y lo laboral, pero no lo logra, que les depara el destino a esta pareja? PD: aparecerán todos los amigos de estos dentro de la historia (:
1. Un nuevo jefe

"Tu Amor, Eso es lo que quiero"

Capítulo 1: **"Un nuevo Jefe"**

 **̴Pov Narrador**

Era un tranquilo día de septiembre para la chica de largo cabello negro azulado llamada Musa, esta se dirigía camino a los ascensores para subir a las oficinas Schütz, lugar en el que trabajaba como secretaria, al notar que las compuertas del ascensor comenzaban a cerrarse dio una pequeña carrera para alcanzarlo, pero fui inútil, ya que un hombre en su interior lo cerro dejándola fuera de este. En ese momento Musa noto que su día iba a ser bastante difícil, pero si se encontraba a el hombre del ascensor nadie, pero NADIE lo salvaría de su sermón de amabilidad, cuando al fin logro llegar a su oficina compartida de trabajo escucho un montón de cuchicheos por parte de las demás dentro de ese lugar, a lo cual le restó importancia, para comenzar su jornada laboral, porque hoy debía terminar su trabajo temprano para ir a una prueba/entrevista en un bar, en donde mostraría todo su talento para obtener la oportunidad de tocar ciertas noches en aquel lugar.

La mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra, era común en ella solo limitarse cumplir con su deber en su puesto de trabajo, en un momento de la mañana decide revisar su e-mail, donde encontró un mensaje con el nombre y sello de la empresa en la que trabaja, _"que raro"_ pensó ella, este correo electrónico informaba sobre el sensible fallecimiento del dueño de la compañía Schütz, el señor "Máximo Weinmann" y que el nuevo encargado y dueño de llevar el mando de la compañía seria su hijo Riven Weinmann el que llegaría mañana a presentarse, toda esa información la dejo asombrada a Musa, ya que ella había conocido personalmente al señor Máximo hace unas pocas semanas, un hombre bastante joven para su sorpresivo fallecimiento, además de tener un gran corazón y muy amable, no como el estúpido que le cerro el ascensor en la mañana.

 **̴ Pov Riven**

Hoy era lunes 5 de septiembre llegue a Madrid, deje mis maletas en el cuarto del hotel en el que me hospedaría y luego emprendí mi viaje a las oficinas de mi padre de este país, sé que el comunicado oficial decía que yo llegaría mañana pero como ya estoy acá y no tengo nada más importantes que hacer mi decisión fue partir hoy mismo hacia la compañía, llegue al edificio en donde me subí al ascensor, vi como una chica bastante guapa a decir verdad corría para alcanzar el ascensor, así que apreté el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas, pero que creen me equivoque y oprimí el equivocado viendo como las compuertas se cerraban ante mí y aquella chica se quedaba fuera, no le tome mayor importancia, si al fin y al cabo fue un error lo ocurrido con el botón, entre en las oficinas Schütz informando a mi secretaria de mi llegada y que me encontraría en la oficina que solía ser de mi padre, ordenando esta y revisando los archivos financieros. En cuanto me presente con mi secretaria sentí un montón de ojos sobre mí y varios comentarios a mis espaldas, que por lo que alcance a oír no eran muy profesionales que digamos, pero no las culpaba, pues yo sabía lo atractivo que era para la mayoría de las mujeres, ósea no por nada tengo un largo historial de citas que normalmente terminan en mi cama, pero como lo dije solo eran citas, ya que no suelo confiar mucho en las mujeres y solo las veo como un poco de entretención y satisfacción personal.

La mañana se me hizo realmente corta entre todas las cosas que realicé, a eso de las 12:00hrs decidí ir por algo de tomar a la cafetería. Sentado en un sillón con mi café y un periódico, sentí por mi lado una ligera brisa de perfume con dulces tonos de vainilla y chocolate, en ese instante no pude evitar bajar el papel y mirar a la dueña de aquel exquisito aroma, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi que era la chica del ascensor de esta mañana, no pude moverme del sillón estaba embobado viendo sus curvas, su largo cabello y su movimiento de caderas, pero ¿por qué?, si he estado con mujeres muy guapas, pero jamás con una como ella, en fin ella debía llegar hasta mis sabanas, cuesto lo que me cueste lo lograre, tengo experiencia en eso de seducir a las mujeres, es bastante fácil un par de regalos, una voz sensual y una cena logran que ellas caigan en mis brazos, así que me pare y me dispuse a disculparme con ella por lo de esta mañana, sería un buen punto de comienzo en esta aventura.

 **̴ Pov Musa**

Luego de terminar de fotocopiar algunos papeles decidí ir por un café como todos los días, estando ya en la caja pagando "lo de siempre" como lo decía Will el joven que siempre me atendía y me preparaba mi cappuccino de vainilla en el mismo horario, estaba caminando para volver a la oficina y seguir con mis tareas diarias, vi que un hombre venia caminando hacia mí, un gran enojo me invadió cuando me di cuenta que se trataba del hombre del ascensor de esta mañana, así que camine firme hacia él y le dije:

Hey tú, ¡¿Por qué cerraste el ascensor en la mañana?!, ¿o acaso no te enseñaron modales? - dije con una mirada de esas que matan.

Oye cálmate - me dijo el hombre un tanto molesto por mi actitud – fue solo un error, solo me equivoque de botón.

Si claro cómo no, fue un simple "error" – dije haciendo las comillas con mis dedos – Bien ahora debo volver a trabajar y no perder el tiempo en tipos como tú – seguí mi camino hasta los ascensores.

 **̴ Pov Narrador**

En ese instante Riven camino tras ella, ya que él igual debía volver a su oficina, en eso musa gira y le dice:

Me estas siguiendo – lo miraba con una mano en su cintura y la otra su cappuccino.

Oye que yo sepa los ascensores son de uso público y no te pertenecen, además debo volver a mi trabajo – dijo Riven con una mirada de superioridad

Aaah – Musa se giró y apretó el botón para llamar el ascensor

El ascensor llego y se abrió frente a ellos, se veía bastante lleno de personas, pero aun así había espacio para ambos, Musa noto un acercamiento de parte del hombre con el que acababa de discutir y solo atinó a decir:

éjate - se notaba la voz de Musa nerviosa

Hey nena solo iba a marcar el botón de mi piso – Riven miraba a musa con su mejor mirada de galán – a cuál vas tu para marcarlo también

A… al piso 23 por favor – no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo por lo sucedido

Oh, está bien vamos al mismo piso - dijo simplemente Riven

Ambos salieron descendieron en aquel piso y emprendieron camino a las oficinas Schütz, para su sorpresa ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

¿Trabajas acá? – pregunto musa - ¿eres nuevo?, porque jamás te había visto por aquí antes y llevo un buen tiempo ya trabajando en este lugar

mmm… Digamos que algo por el estilo – Riven sabía que si decía quien era, ella lo trataría diferente y a él le gustaba la naturalidad de la Musa

¿Cómo es eso? - miraba Musa con una ceja arqueada

Ambos se encontraban pasando las mamparas de entradas mientras la recepcionista se acercó a ambos con unos sobres en sus manos, mientras comenzaba a decir:

Señor Weinmann ha llegado esto por correo para usted – entregándole los sobre y retirándose

¿con que señor Weinmann eh? – Dijo Musa con un todo divertido - ¿Por qué tanta formalidad ahora? – soltó una pequeña risita burlona

Ja ja, por cierto, cómo te llamas, ya que te ríes de mi – le pregunto Riven

Oh es cierto, soy Musa Romero – dijo mientras tomaba camino a su oficina, mientras reía por lo bajo

"Así con que Musa es el nombre de mi próxima víctima", pensaba Riven mientras abria la correspondencia en su escritorio, entre las cartas había una que le informaba que dentro de un mes habría una reunión importante de la empresa, esta sería en Francia y él debía encabezar dicha reunión.

Riven seguía pensando en Musa, no lograba sacarla de su cabeza, "que tiene esa chica que me llama tanto la atención" pensaba, "si es guapa bastante, tiene un cabello muy sensual, ni hablar de su movimiento de caderas al caminar, sus ojos tan oscuros como el mar de noche, pero levemente rasgados y su sonrisa era hermosa, la enmarcaban unos labios muy sensuales que me encantaría besar" seguía pensando mirando un punto dijo en su oficina, pero lo que él no se daba cuenta es que había algo más en ella que lo atraía, algo más que su belleza física, tal vez fue su forma de enfrentarlo sin temerle o el simple hecho que no demostraba interés en el como la mayoría de las mujeres, pero Riven no pensaba en eso, ya que solo pensaba en llevarla a su cama y tener un nuevo trofeo y nombre para su lista, pues eso eran las mujeres para él.

 **̴ Pov Riven**

Habían pasado unas horas y fui al cuarto de fotocopiado, para ver si encontraba a alguien que me ayudara con las copias de unos documentos, para su fortuna vio a Musa usando la fotocopiadora, así que entro en la sala cerrando la puerta tras de el con seguro y se acercó de manera lenta y silenciosa, "este es mi momento" pensaba.

Hey Musa puedes ayudarme con algo – dije con mi voz más profunda

AAAH!, ¡casi me matas del susto! – grito Musa dando un pequeño salto y poniendo su mano en su corazón, para sentir los acelerados latidos

Lo siento no era esa mi intención, pero necesito ayuda con unas copias de estos papeles – esta vez utilice una voz más inocente

Oh, qué clase de empleado eres si no sabes usar una fotocopiadora - soltó una risita burlona Musa

Eeem, esperaba que alguien hiciera este trabajo por mí – dije en un tono frio

Hey hey, tranquilo puedo enseñarte a usarla – apuntaba la maquina con su dedo índice – pero ni creas que hare tu trabajo

Está bien enséñame a cómo hacerlo – dije con una voz seductora y acercándome, pero creo que ella no lo noto

Está bien, dame estos papeles – me quito unos documentos – los pones aquí y debes seleccionar la cantidad de copias que deseas – dijo un poco nerviosa, ya que sintió un repentino acercamiento entre su espalda y mi pecho, además de que mis brazos la acorralaban por estar apoyados en la fotocopiadora y respiraba lento cerca de su oído – y luego solo debes apretar este botón y listo, eso sería todo - note como quería salir de aquí, pero yo no lo permitiría tan fácil

Entonces eso sería todo - dije en su oído, sintiendo como se estremecía por la cercanía

Ajam, solo eso – dijo de forma rápida

En ese momento la tome de la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra seguía apoyada en la máquina y la voltee dejándola frente a mí, me acerque a su oído sin soltarla y le dije:

Muchas gracias por la ayuda – mientras la miraba a los ojos y bajaba mi vista a sus labios

Estaba pensando en besar esos gruesos y sensuales labios rojos que estaban frente a mi vista, pero ella reacciono rápido y logro salir de mi agarre corriendo hacia la puerta, por suerte la deje con seguro lo que me dio unos segundos extras para ir tras ellas, me acerque rápidamente y la acorrale entre la puerta cerrada y mi pecho nuevamente.

Hey, ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – dije frente a ella mientras la miraba detenidamente

No son nervios, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo que terminar - apenas escuchaba su voz con tantos nervios que tenía en esa situación

Pero nena tranquila sé que quieres esto – me acerqué lentamente mirando sus labios para besarla, cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros sentí el impacto de una palma en mi mejilla, "me dio una cachetada" pensé - ¿oye que te sucede? - dije con todo enojado y exaltado

Como que me sucede, me ibas a besar, nos quien te crees, pero no soy ninguna facilona que se besa con cualquier imbécil don juan que se le cruza, además no me gusta tener algún tipo de relación amorosa con gente del trabajo, soy muy profesional en ese sentido – dijo muy enojada y me empujo con ambas manos desde mi pecho y salió echa una furia de la sala

"Con que será más difícil de lo que imagine" pensé, "pero de solo imaginarla desnuda en mi cama, hace que todo valga la pena" seguía pensando, mientras tomaba los archivos de la fotocopiadora para dirigirse a su oficina, "tendré que pensar en un nuevo plan de acción" pensó finalmente.

 **̴ Pov Musa**

Iba caminando por el pasillo, mientras recordaba lo recién sucedido, "¿que se creía ese idiota?" pensé, "acaso yo le di algún indicio de querer algo con él, si hasta le grite esta mañana en la cafetería" seguía pensando mientras caminaba a paso firme por el pasillo, "está bien es bastante guapo, muy de mi gusto físicamente, pero se nota a kilómetros que es arrogante, frio y mujeriego, de esos que ven a las chicas como un objeto solo para tener sexo y demostrar a sus amigos que son unos campeones" pensaba mientras entraba a la oficina y se sentaba en su silla frente al computador, "no es el tipo de hombre que me gustaría tener a mi lado" pensaba con su cabeza apoyada en su mano que se encontraba apoyada en su escritorio desde el codo, hasta que el sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos.

Buenas tardes marta – sabía que era ella por el número de la línea

Buenas tarde Musa, el señor Riven me ha informado que requiere que te presentes en su oficina inmediatamente - decía marta por el auricular

Disculpa mi pregunta, ¿pero no se supone que llegaba mañana?, al menos eso decía el informativo - mi voz sonaba confundida

Oh sí, pero al final ha llegado hoy a la oficina, es más ha estado todo el día aquí dando vueltas en ocasiones - me decía marta con un tono muy seguro

Está bien y por casualidad no sabes ¿por qué me ha solicitado? – dije

Bueno si, me dijo algo de que quería discutir sobre tu puesto en esta compañía – dijo marta en tono normal - oh Musa debo colgar, hay personas que atender acá y ve luego donde el Señor Riven – y corto el teléfono

"oh no, me van a despedir, pero como si ni lo he visto, tal vez el me vio y no le gusto mi trabajo, no no no, no quiero perder mi trabajo, ¿Por qué a mí?" pensaba mientras caminaba a la oficina del nuevo jefe, toque la puerta tímidamente y luego escuche:

Adelante – decía una voz masculina

Con muchos nervios tome el pomo de la puerta mientras lo giraba lentamente.


	2. Una nueva oportunidad

Capítulo 2:

" **Una nueva oportunidad"**

 **Pov Narrador**

Con muchos nervios tomo el pomo de la puerta mientras la abría lentamente y entraba en el interior de la habitación, miraba al que sería su nuevo jefe con una expresión de sorpresa y sin comprender lo que ocurría, quedo petrificada junto a la puerta de entrada.

 **Punto De Vista Riven**

Estuve pensando que hacer para acercarla a mí, pero no tuve mucho éxito con las ideas, así que no me quedo de otra que usar el poder que me otorga ser el jefe de aquí, así que decidí que debía evaluar un nuevo puesto de trabajo, que la obligara a estar cerca mío, entonces le informe a mi secretaria que requería la presencia de Musa Romero en mi oficina, para hablar sobre su puesto de trabajo. Luego de algunos minutos tocaron mi puerta, en voz alta dije un simple "adelante" y la vi entrar en la oficina y quedar realmente sorprendida al verme, muy tranquilo le dije:

\- Señorita Mura Romero, siéntese por favor – mientras le hacia una seña mostrándole la silla frente a mi

Solo la vi sentarse frente a mi aun sorprendida sin decir nada por mi persona.

\- Solicité su presencia para discutir sobre su puesto de trabajo – dije mientras veía una carpeta entre mis manos

Justo con la oración dicha anteriormente Musa salió de su trance y dijo:

\- QUE?, ¿me va a despedirme?, si es por lo sucedido hace un momento no tiene derecho a hacerlo, puedo quejarme sobre eso, de verdad no quiero perder mi empleo – tomo aire, ya que dijo todo de corrido sin siquiera respirar – Por favor no ahora – bajo la mirada y su voz era apenas audible

La verdad que bastante sorprendido por todo lo que dijo, lo bueno es que al menos no sospecharía de mi nuevo plan.

-Hey tranquila Musa, no te llame para despedirte.

\- a no?, entonces para que me ha llamado – noté que sonaba más calmada

\- La verdad es que como sabes soy nuevo como jefe acá, o sea si he venido y todo, pero yo me encargo del negocio en Alemania y no del que está aquí en Madrid – explicaba mi situación – entonces estuve revisando los expedientes de varios trabajadores, hasta que vi el tuyo y quede realmente impresionado con los buenos comentarios por parte de mi padre – la mire serio – entonces quería ofrecerte un nuevo puesto de trabajo aquí

Vi a Musa muy sorprendida por todo lo que le dije recién.

\- Oh… y en que consiste esto? – se oía extrañada por la propuesta

\- Bueno como te dije soy nuevo y estaba pensando en que fueras mi asistente personal, como tú ya conoces más como son las cosas por acá, todo esto iría acompañado de un aumento en tu salario y nuevas responsabilidades obviamente – dije mientras le daba una de mis sonrisas serias

\- Esto suena bastante raro, pero viéndolo bien es una buena oportunidad, en que consiste el nuevo salario y las responsabilidades que mencionada – me dijo con una ceja en alto

\- Tu salario será duplicado y tus nuevas responsabilidades consisten en ayudarme con el papeleo por aquí – le señale el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio – acompañarme a las distintas reuniones que estén relacionadas con la empresa y si es posible llevar al día mi agenda

\- Entonces en ese caso, no tengo dudas en aceptar su propuesta - mientras formaba una sonrisa con sus labios y se veía un brillo en sus ojos, un hermoso brillo en esos ojos azul marino profundo, pero en que me estoy fijando, Riven concéntrate

\- Que bueno que lo hagas me serás de mucha ayuda de mucha ayuda, comienzas mañana en tu nuevo puesto, ahora si quieres puedes retírate – ella se paró y camino en dirección a la puerta – A y Musa, tutéame por favor no soy tan viejo, para que me trates de usted y respecto a lo de hace un momento lo siento mucho, no se volverá a repetir – le dije y ella solo asintió y se retiró de la oficina

"Todo va de maravilla" pensé mientras sonreía, pero mi sonrisa era diferente esta vez, "que me estará pasando" me pregunté a mi mismo.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

 **Punto De Vista Musa**

Iba caminando por las calles de Madrid en dirección al trabajo, no vivo tan lejos ni muy cerca, pero hoy tenia animo suficiente para caminar, muchas cosas buenas sucedieron ayer, me ascendieron en el trabajo, en la audición para el bar me fue estupendo, hable con helio mi primo y me dijo que llegaba el viernes a la ciudad, también hable con Brandon y me conto que la otra semana vendría para ir a verme tocar al bar (si le conté que me fue bien y tocaría ahí), finalmente Riven mi jefe es muy guapo, "pero musa que estás pensando, es solo tu jefe" me dije a mi misma en voz baja, entre tantos pensamientos ni cuenta me di que había llegado al edificio.

Me dirigí a la oficina de Riven para ver con que empezaría hoy, cuando entre él ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, "pero que trabajólico" pensé y luego mire a un lado de la gran oficina y vi un escritorio nuevo con varias cajas sobre el.

\- con que tienes un nuevo escritorio, ya estas remodelando la oficina – comente mientras me sentaba frente a él

\- Oh no, ese es tu nuevo escritorio y en las cajas están tus cosas que mande a traer desde la otra oficina – dijo mientras sonreía de lado

\- Espera, ¿o sea que trabajaré acá contigo? – me mostraba sorprendida

\- Musa te dije que serias mi asistente personal, debo tenerte cerca para que trabajemos juntos – dijo mientras puso una mano sobre la mía que tenía sobre el escritorio

"Oh mierda, su mano es tan suave y tibia", siento como una corriente recorre mi cuerpo, "pero musa que te sucede es tu jefe y solo necesita ayuda, no debo malinterpretar las acciones"

\- bueno estas en lo cierto, ahora que debo hacer – use un tono entusiasta

\- Primero ordena tus cosas y ya después vemos unos papeleos

\- Esta bien y gracias por la oportunidad – le sonreí y mire directo a sus ojos que se cruzaron con los míos, esos bellos ojos violetas que me atraían como un imán, YA MUSA DETENTE

 **Pov Narrador**

Los días pasaron en las oficinas Schütz con tranquilidad y tratos cordiales entre Musa y Riven, ahora comenzaban a tratarse como amigos con todo el tiempo que compartían a diario. Riven ya no veía a musa como una chica más en su lista, pero de todos modos se veía confundido, debido a cómo veía a Musa en estos momentos.

El viernes ya había llegado, ambos estaban trabajando como de costumbre en sus escritorios, se escucha el sonar de un teléfono celular, era el de Musa que estaba sobre su escritorio, ella lo agarro y contesto.

\- Alo? – Contesto musa, sin ver la pantalla para ver quién era

\- Que ya ni me reconoces bonita – dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

\- Oh, Helio eres tu – sonaba muy emocionada la pelinegra

Siguieron hablando por varios minutos, se le veía muy animada hablando. Por otro lado, el que no se venía muy feliz era Riven, que solo la miraba de reojo mientras fingía trabajar, "por qué estará tan feliz, por qué jamás la he visto así de feliz hablando conmigo" se cuestionaba mentalmente este, pero aun así no dejaba de prestar atención a la conversación, en cuanto esta colgó Riven le dijo:

\- Hey esa llamada te dejo muy contenta – se oía un poco serio

\- Ay, si era Helio, avisándome que ya ha llegado a Madrid y que nos veremos hoy, después de mucho tiempo lo volveré a ver – se veía feliz, un brillo especial en los ojos, que Riven no había visto antes en esos ojos azules oscuros que tanto le gustaba mirar últimamente

\- Oh que buenos que estés feliz, pero debemos seguir trabajando – se notaba un tanto molesto o celoso a Riven

\- Uhm, si, lo siento por molestar – sonaba apenada por las palabras de Riven

El día paso rápido para aquella pareja que estaban sumidos en su trabajo, en ocasiones Riven miraba a musa de reojo, para que esta no se diera cuenta, repitió ese acto muchas veces a lo largo del día. Por otro lado, Musa no lo miraba solo estaba concentrada en el trabajo y de vez en cuando pensaba lo molesto que se había puesto Riven luego de su conversación, ella sentía que no había hecho nada inapropiado, para que este se pusiera de ese humor tan repentino, pero finalmente logro salir de ese pensamiento sabiendo que hoy vería a Helio después de mucho tiempo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta las horas pasaron y ya eran las 6, lo que indicaba el fin de la jornada laboral. Riven fue el único que se percató de la hora así que decidió romper el silencio que había permanecido en aquella habitación durante todo el día.

\- Hey Musa, ya son las 6, es hora de irnos – Riven trataba de no sonar frio

\- mmm… está bien déjame guardar estos archivos y estaría lista – dijo musa

Cuando terminaron de ordenar un par de cosas salieron de la oficina juntos en dirección al ascensor.

\- Ehm, Musa – dijo Riven rascándose la nuca – Quería pedirte una disculpa por cómo te hable después de tu conversación por teléfono, realmente no fue mi intención, pero he tenido algunos problemas durante estos días, con todo esto de estar en otro país y tener que estar a cargo de un lugar nuevos, me ha sido complicado manejar mi enojo – se notaba sinceridad en sus ojos – de verdad lo siento, no tuviste nada que ver con mi enojo, eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado por acá

\- Espera como que lo único bueno? – tenía la cabeza ladeada mientras lo decía

\- O sea me refería a que ha sido un gusto tenerte como mi ayudante y bueno conocer a alguien tan sincero, aun sabiendo mi puesto en la oficina – se notaba el nerviosismo en cada palabra dicha por Riven

\- Tranquilo ha sido un gusto trabajar contigo a pesar de lo de hoy – le sonreía dejando ver sus dientes

Llegaron al ascensor y subieron en el, para descender al primer piso

\- Musa quieres que te acerque a algún lugar, tengo el auto estacionado fuera del edificio, sería lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de cómo te hable hoy.

\- Oh no, no te preocupes, no quiero ser una carga ni que lo hagas por lastima, no vivo muy lejos puedo caminar – dijo ella

\- lo siento si sonó así, pero no eres una molestia para mí, de verdad

En eso se abre el ascensor y bajan caminando a la gran puerta de salida del edificio

\- Entonces quieres que te lleve? – dijo el con una ceja en alto

Estaban llegando a la oficina mientras Riven le hacia la pregunta, en eso que salen los ojos de Musa se posan sobre un joven de cabello largo y negro azabache, alto, con un cuerpo bien tonificado, unos ojos negros profundos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que tenía una rosa en una mano y una caja de CD en la otra, en ese momento Musa solo atino a correr y abrazar al chico frente a ella.

El que no se veía muy contento con toda esa situación era Riven, que miraba a Helio con profundo odio o tal vez eran celos (?)

 **Punto De Vista Riven**

Al salir del edificio solo pude ver como Musa corría a los brazos de ese tipo que la esperaba, o como hubiera deseado golpearlo, por tener el privilegio de abrazarla de ese modo, porque tuvo que ser él y no yo, espera que te está pasando Riven, acaso estas celoso (?), mientras terminaba de pelear conmigo mismo en mis pensamientos una voz masculina me saco de estos.

\- Ehm, Musa no me vas a presentar a tu novio (?) – oí como Helio (creo que así se llamaba) le hablaba a musa

\- Oh – musa soltó una risita nerviosa – No es mi novio, es mi jefe y solo estábamos saliendo del trabajo – la miré y vi sus mejillas sonrojadas, que lindo se le veía ese color en su bello y blanco rostro, hey hey amigo cálmate enserio – Por cierto, como te dije él es Riven mi jefe – concluyo musa

\- Mucho gusto soy Helio el…. – estaba diciendo Helio, pero lo interrumpí no tenía intenciones de conocerlo

\- Si mucho gusto, disculpen, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que me retiro – dije rápido y con tono frio - Musa al parecer te dejo en buenas manos, nos vemos el lunes

Me fui del lugar rápidamente antes de que me siguieran hablando, acaso creían que me interesa saber que él era su novio (?), la verdad no me importa y estoy molesto, solo este calor que tengo en mi cuerpo, jamás lo había sentido, será que de verdad estoy celoso (?), no lo sé, pero solo quiero llegar a mi hotel y ver que hare este fin de semana, tal vez llame a alguna conocida que tengo acá en Madrid para divertirme un poco y quitarme un poco de estrés.

 **Punto De Vista Helio**

Note como Riven el jefe de Musa nos miraba cuando esta me abrazo, así que decidí preguntarle si era su novio solo para molestar, sabía que al menos lograría un poco de incomodidad y tal vez solo tal vez sembraría un poco de duda en ellos, se ve que se puso celoso cuando le correspondí el abrazo, claramente él no sabía que yo solo era su primo, pero sus celos los corrobore cuando no me dejo terminar de presentarme y se excusó para irse rápidamente.

Luego de lo ocurrido me fui con musa caminando en dirección a su departamento, si ahí me quedare, para que pagar alojamiento si tengo una prima que vive casi en el centro de la ciudad.

\- Oye primo por qué me preguntaste si era mi novio – Escuche la voz de musa que me saco de mis pensamientos repentinamente

\- Porque se nota que estaba celoso cuando nos abrazamos con tanta felicidad, me miraba como si deseara golpearme – dije entre risa

\- Oh como cree que le voy siquiera gustar a Riven, ja ja ja eres muy chistoso – decía con voz sarcástica mi primita

\- Oye te estoy hablando en serio – mi voz sonaba serena, pero lo suficientemente seria – creo que al menos le causas algo, deberías invitarlo al bar en el que tocaras

\- Como crees que una persona como él iría a un bar como en el que voy a tocar, se nota que solo va a lugares de alta costura y cosas por el estilo – decía con gestos graciosos cuando dijo "alta costura"

\- Bueno como quieras, pero el hecho de que sea tu jefe y tenga dinero, no quita que sea una persona más, que no debe conocer mucho la ciudad o sus lugares, debería ayudarlo con eso – le sonreí de lado con cara de insinuación de algo (1313)

\- Déjate de hablar tonterías, POR FAVOR y apresúrate a cruzar la calle antes que la luz cambie a rojo – me dijo mientras apuraba su paso, tal vez para escapar de mis ideas

En fin, sé que durante mi estadía en Madrid debería hacer algo para que musa saliera con Riven, se nota que se pone nerviosa cuando le insinuó cosas al respecto.

 **Punto De Vista Musa**

Como se le ocurre a Helio decir tantas tonterías juntas eh (?), pero y si era cierto lo que dijo, yo no lo vi mirarnos porque estaba a mi espalda y se actitud después de mi llamado telefónico, pero que estoy pensando, el me explico sobre su reacción y como le voy a gustar si puede tener a muchas chicas más guapas que yo, no es que me considere fea, para nada siempre me preocupo de vestir bien y estar medianamente arreglada, nada exagerado obvio, pero es que el parece un modelo, un adonis, un dios griego que debe tener a todas las mujeres rendidas a sus pies, pero que estoy diciendo no puedo hablar así de él, solo es mi jefe como dije, nada pasara entre nosotros por mucho que yo si lo quisiera, tal vez debí seguir su acto en el cuarto de fotocopia, pero musa cálmate si hacías eso parecerías una cualquiera y facilona.

No sé cuánto tiempo estive en mis pensamientos, pero ya habíamos llegado al edificio en el que vivo.

\- Hola musa – escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas, venia bajando de un taxi con un montón de bolsas de supermercado – podrías ayudarme con estas bolsas

\- Oh por supuesto flora no hay problema nosotros te ayudaremos – dije con una sonrisa

\- Nosotros (?) – note la confusión en sus ojos

\- Si yo y él – apunte a Helio – Te lo presento él es Helio mi primo y se quedara conmigo durante algún tiempo

\- Hola Helio, soy Flora y es un gusto conocerte – ella le extendió la mano y pude ver como se comenzaba a notar un rubor en sus mejillas

\- El gusto es todo mío – Helio tomo la mano de flora y la beso, si mi primo es tan romántico, siempre hace cosas así cuando le interesa alguien, ¡ESPERA MUSA! a Helio le gusta FLORA!, jeje encontré como molestarlo por lo ocurrido anteriormente

\- Oye tu hombre romántico y cursi, toma las bolsas y súbelas vive en mí mismo piso dos departamentos junto al mío – lo mire con cara de victoria – Vamos floras subamos nosotras también – ella solo asintió y comenzamos a conversar de cómo fue nuestra semana

Al fin podre molestar a mi primo, siempre encuentra excusas para molestarme, pero esta vez me toca a mí, pero bueno eso será después de seleccionar que canciones tocare hoy y de buscar mi ropa para ir al bar, pero que no crea que se salvará por decirme todas esas cosas sobre Riven.


	3. La primera noche

Capítulo 3:

" **La primera noche"**

 **Pov Musa**

Luego de seleccionar mi vestimenta que consistía en un jeans de mezclilla azul oscuro a la cintura, con unos botines negro, una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba a mis curvas con diseños negros y mi chaqueta de cuero que llegaba hasta mi cintura, entre a ducharme rápidamente, ya que solo quedaban 2 horas para irnos, cuando salí del baño envuelta en una toalla fue cuando decidí enviarme un mensaje a flora.

 _Mensaje de texto_

 _Musa: Hey querida quieres ir esta noche al bar donde tocare, me vendría muy bien tu apoyo en un día como hoy :(_

 _Flora: Obvio que si, como no voy a estar contigo hoy_

 _Musa: Muchas grax, ponte bonita que con helio pasamos por ti en una hora aprox ;)_

 _Flora: Esta bien $:_

 _Fin de los mensajes._

Luego de los breves mensajes me vestí rápidamente, seque mi cabello y le ondule las puntas para darle movimiento, me maquille con un delineado en el parpado y mascara de pestañas y un labial color burdeo que hacia lucir muy bien mi blanca piel, ya estaba lista tome mi guitarra unos acordes y los eche en mi bolso, salí de la habitación, helio ya estaba listo y sentado esperándome, pero que guapo se veía con ese jeans negro, esa camiseta gris holgada pero que igual dejaba ver su trabajado cuerpo, su cabello largo y negro atado a un lado y perfumado, un perfume tan varonil que a cualquier mujer le gustaría, solo atine a decir:

\- Hey primito, ¿por qué tan guapo?

\- Musa te conozco, sé que aun buscas una forma de molestarme – se levanta y me mira directo a los ojos - así que supuse que invitarías a Flora – camina hacia la puerta de salida – ahora vamos por ella, ¿no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día?

No puse que decirle así que solo asentí y camine para salir del departamento, justo cuando salí pasando junto a él lo escuche decir:

\- Espero que sepas, que esto no se quedara así, yo siempre te he ganado en estas cosas Musita – y soltó una risita burlona

En ese momento solo pensaba "Ay no Musa en que te metiste, yo amo a Helio es mi primo, es más con un hermano, pero sé que cuando se propone algo lo logra, sobre todo si ese algo es avergonzarme".

Luego de esa amenaza solo intenté no demostrarle que me había pillado por sorpresa, fuimos por Flora, esta salió rápidamente, se veía muy guapa con unos jeans de mezclilla azul medio de tiro alto, una blusita florada rosada que le llegaba justo a la cintura del pantalón, una hermosa chaqueta de mezclilla también y unos botines marrones, su cabello con unas ondas hipnotizantes para cualquier hombre, como Helio que la veía embobado, hasta que le di un codazo para ayudarlo a salir de su trance al ver lo bella que se veía mi mejor amiga. Luego de que Helio le diera un bonito cumplido a flora bajamos a los estacionamientos y le di las llaves de mi auto a mi primo (sé que voy al trabajo caminando o en algún taxi, pero es porque no me apetece manejar mi auto, si el trabajo esta tan cerca, además estacionarse es todo un lio), logre que Flora se sentara en el asiento del copiloto, excusándome con que quería revisar unos acorde y ver la afinación de la guitarra en el asiento trasero, no era un mentira de verdad lo quería hacer, pero también quería que se fueran sentado juntos (1313). Finamente llegamos al bar y los deje sentado a ambos en una mesita, para ir a hablar con el organizador del show, sin antes dedicarle una mirada picara a mi primito sin que mi amiga se diera cuenta, cuando llegue donde Roger el encargado del show como dije me informo que era la tercera en subir justo después de una tal Bloom, que debería tocar dos canciones y que la temática del día de hoy era de canciones movidas bailables en español, así que con lo que me dijo me retire atrás donde había una pequeña sala de estar para las que tocábamos, para seleccionar mis dos canciones, estaba revisando mi lista para tomar la decisión cuando siento el sillón hundirse, así que miro y veo que se sentó una chica pelirroja con una cara de nerviosismo, se cómo se siente eso, debe ser nerviosismos por cantar, me pasaba antes cuando recién comencé en otros bares, clubes, en la escuela, pero ya supere eso, decidí que lo mejor era hablarle para distraerla, ya que tenía mis canciones elegidas.

\- Hola soy Musa – dije como si nada estirando mi mano para saludarla

\- Eeeeh… mmm soy Bloom

\- Descuida se lo que se siente tener tantos nervios – le sonreí

\- Como lo haces para verte tan tranquila entonces

\- Es que ya llevo tiempo presentándome delante de público, pero debes confiar en ti y en tu público – suspire – Mi madre siempre me decía eso, que siempre debes confiar en tu público y todo saldrá bien

Después de esa pequeña conversación intercambiamos números de teléfonos, ya que nos veríamos todos los viernes, debido a que el viernes es el día de "música en vivo", quien sabe tal vez podríamos terminar siendo amigas, se ve que es muy alegre y sociable, pasaron unos minutos y escuchamos como comenzaban a presentarla para que saliera, ella se paró me regalo una sonrisa y yo le guiñe el ojo, acto seguido salió a cantar, en este momento yo solo estaba en mis pensamientos y concentrándome para mi acto, no sentí cuando paso el tiempo y Bloom ya estaba de vuelta, lo que significaba que ya era momento de que yo saliera a la tarima que simula un escenario, me paré decidida y salí.

Estando ya sobre ella había un reflector y unas luces que ambientaban todo muy bien, se veían todo muy expectante, busque a Helio y Flora con la vista, hasta que los vi sonriéndome, esa era mi señal y me presente.

\- Hola soy Musa y esta noche estoy aquí para darles una noche agradable, espero lo disfruten.

Luego de esa breve presentación me senté en el banquillo y con mi guitarra empezó la melodía hasta que comencé a cantar "peligro" de Reik, ya que la música debería ser un poco movida, para que la gente se animara a bailar.

No logre tomar  
Distancia critica  
Me vuelvo a equivocar  
La historia típica  
Y en un irracional  
Impulso eléctrico  
Mi corazón corre en tu dirección

…

Vivo en peligro  
Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego

Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
Peligro de caer

…

Usas contra mi  
Tu voz hipnótica  
De nuevo voy a ti  
No tiene lógica

…

Vivo en peligro  
Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego  
Me besas y caigo en tu juego  
Peligro de caer  
En tu voz estoy perdido  
No escucho  
A mi sexto sentido

Escucho unos aplausos del público y los siento más animados que cuando entre, así que me aventuro a decir:

\- Muchas gracias, espero que esta vez se levante y bailen un poco con la siguiente canción.

Así que me paso y me cuelgo la guitarra comenzando con la melodía de "la escalera" del guapísimo Pablo Alboran.

La conoció en la escalera  
De un bar de carretera  
Andaba sola y perdida  
Con ganas de hablar con cualquiera

…

Loca  
Deja que te coma la boca  
Deja que pasen hoy las horas  
Perdiéndote en su risa floja

…

La noche que se quisieron  
Duró hasta que pudieron  
Se arrancaron la piel  
Perdiendo el norte en sus besos

Bajo de la escalera  
Esa que fue testigo  
De un tupido cuento  
De sexo, calor y delirio

…

Tan misterioso como era  
El paradero de su cartera  
No te bastó su ser  
Ni sus caricias más sinceras  
No te bastó con ser  
Por una noche su princesa

Dale todo lo que tengas  
Dentro de tu corazón tan triste  
Quiere ser tu luz del día  
Y tu descontrol en la noche más fría  
Y te diría mi amor... quédate conmigo.

Cuando termine vi la pista de baile y vi varias parejas bailando, grupos de amigas bailando entre ellas y me asombre cuando vi que Helio y Flora también estaban ahí juntos bailando, hasta que me vieron que los miraba y se detuvieron para ir a la mesita a sentarse.

Luego de despedirme y prometer que volvería el otro viernes, me retire tras bambalinas a tomar mis cosas, para ir donde los chicos, cuando me senté pedí una bebida y estuvimos alrededor de una hora conversando sobre nosotros, Flora contaba de su nuevo trabajo en el invernadero de la ciudad, que se encuentra junto a una nueva y prometedora galería de arte, que justamente era en la que trabajaría mi primito, así que me reí mucho cuando me di cuenta que se verían muy seguido, me agradaba la idea de esa parejita, sé que mi amiga es una chica muy dulce y buena, no la ha pasado bien en la última relación que tuvo, por otro lado conozco a mi primo, por muy guapo y coqueto que sea, sé que cuando alguien le gusta es muy serio e incapaz de lastimar a la otra persona, así que me propuse a trabajar como cupido, luego tocamos el tema de mi nuevo jefe y Helio no paraba de fastidiarme y molestarme a lo que Flora solo reía y yo fulminaba a ambos con la mirada, seguimos hablando y contando anécdotas, miré la hora y era hora de irnos.

Cuando íbamos caminando para salir del local mire por la gran ventana y vi pasar a un hombre de cabellos en punta con una mujer a su lado, algo en mi interior me hizo salir rápidamente pensando que podría ser Riven, así que apresure mi paso, cuando logro salir miro hacia donde se suponen que habían caminado, pero no los vi, "tal vez fue mi imaginación y creí haberlo visto después de la insistencia de mi primo" pensé.

Tras un tranquilo viaje de vuelta a casa, yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de Flora me saca de ellos diciéndome que debemos subir, llegue a mi habitación me desmaquille y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un pequeño short rosa con una polera de tiritas blancas con algunas flores en rosa, en cuando me acosté me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y fui directo a la cocina, ya que desperté con un hambre de temer, al entrar a la cocina me topé con un Helio preparando el desayuno en nada más que unos bóxeres celestes con líneas negras.

\- Ay primito si no fueras como mi hermano, juro que ya habría coqueteado contigo – solté una risita

Él solo rio y siguió en lo suyo, no pude evitar el comentario si se veía todo guapo, había que admitirlo, el resto del fin de semana se pasó tranquilo nos dedicamos a ver una serie de la que había leído que era bastante buena "El exorcista" por fox play y como nos devoramos los 10 capítulos en un solo día el domingo fue día de películas, optamos por ver algunas de Marvel como Deadpool para reír un poco, durante estos dos días decidimos no volver a tocar el tema de Flora y de Riven, ya que no queríamos discutir, aunque no fuera en serio, pero queríamos solo pasar tiempo juntos, como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, al final del día domingo decidí ir a dormir al otro día ya debía volver a trabajar y no quería andar cansada y llenas de ojeras, me vería muy demacrada y qué pensaría Riven de mi así, ay por dios Musa deja de pensar en él y duérmete, así que eso decidí hacer.

 **Pov Riven**

Luego de que me fuera porque no quería ver a Musa abrazada de ese idiota que si recuerdo se llamaba Helio, ay pero como no voy a recordar su nombre si es el que tiene el privilegio de abrazarla, mientras yo solo debo mirar ese espectáculo, cuando estaba ya en mi habitación del hotel me decidí por mi primera idea, llamar a Paola para salir con ella, si así le tenía que decir, pero ambos sabíamos que terminaríamos juntos en una cama desahogándonos.

Y así como dije paso el viernes, fui a cenar con Paola terminamos en su casa, más específicamente en su cama, en todo lo que fue la noche no pude sacar de mi mente a Musa, así que cuando todo termino me levante, me vestí y me fui, sé que fue descortés de mi parte, pero ambos sabemos que nada más que eso pasaría.

Llegue a mi hotel y caí dormido profundamente mientras pensaba en Musa, ¿por qué no podía quitármela de la cabeza?, así fue como termine soñando con ella, soñé que la hacía mía una vez tras otra, pero el sentimiento era diferente al que siempre siento cuando tengo sexo, sentí que habían sentimientos de por medio, se sentía genial y tan real, hasta que desperté tempano como es de costumbre, pero esta vez con una erección matutina entre mis piernas, desde que era un adolescente que esto no me pasaba, de tener sueños morbosos y despertar así, no me quedo de otra que levantarme y bañarme con agua fría para calmar a mi amiguito.

El resto del fin de semana me lo pase entre papeleos e informes de la empresa, no tenía ganas de salir así que me enfoque en el trabajo, Paola me llamo para que repitiéramos, pero me negué lo que es raro, pero solo no quería salir con ella, decidí trabajar solo y no molestar a Musa enviándole algunos informes, porque debe estar con su novio en su casa haciendo quien sabe que, ¡Riven cálmate!, no te debe importar tanto.

La mañana del domingo y lunes no fueron diferentes a esa, por las noches tenia sueños eróticos con Musa y despertaba con esa incontrolable erección, que por consecuencia debía bañarme con agua fría, al menos el clima está a mi favor.

Mientras me bañaba pensaba en todos esos sueños, no sé cómo iba a poder mirar a Musa sin recordarlos, ella y yo juntos, pero tan juntos que nuestras respiraciones eran compartidas, ella gemía mi nombre mientras yo le daba todo el placer que podía, mis manos en sus pechos mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía, mientras pensaba todo esto me di cuenta que ni el agua fría estaba haciendo efecto en mi amiguito que cada vez se ponía más duro y no me quedo de otra que aplicar la técnica de la adolescencia, para luego salir y vestirme, ya era lunes y debía ir a trabajar.

Luego del pequeño percance en la ducha me retrase, así que apure mi paso, para cuando llegue al edificio y entre en mi oficina, Musa ya estaba dentro de esta recogiendo unos papeles y ordenándolos en mi escritorio, dándome así la espalda mientras la veía moverse, como haciendo un pequeño bailecito, cerré la puerta lentamente y me dedique a mirarla un momento, sus curvas eran hermosas, sí que movía bien sus caderas, llevaba una falda negra ajustada a medio muslo, con una blusa holgada semi-trasparente y unos zapatos de tacón negros con detalles dorados, su cabello estaba suelto pero con ondas que no había visto antes, avance pasando junto a ella mientras le decía:

\- Así que te gusta bailar eh? – la vi cómo se asustó y pego un pequeño saltito mientras ponía su mano en su pecho

\- Cuando llegaste, me asústate, de verdad lo hiciste

\- Bueno como sea, como estuvo tu fin de semana – pregunte

\- Estuvo muy bueno, lo pase increíble con Helio y …. – la interrumpí de verdad no quería saber que hizo con ese tipo

\- Disculpa si sueno grosero, pero no me interesa saber qué hiciste con tu novio – le mostré una cara de desagrado

\- Oye cálmate tú me preguntaste y que te quede claro que helio no es mi novio – su cara era de un fastidio inmenso – es mi primo y hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, lo pase bien estos días con él y no voy a dejar que tu arruines mi ánimo – tomo los papeles y se fue a su escritorio, dejándolos caer con notable enojo

En ese momento me sentí un estúpido, por preguntarle por su fin de semana y luego decirle que no me importaba, pero es que me cuesta controlarme con ella cerca mío, decidí que debía remediar esto, al final debía seguir trabajando con ella.

\- Hey Musa, lo siento, por mi actitud de recién – vi cómo me miraba con una cara seria – es que no tuve un buen fin de semana – mentí un poco – tuve algunos sueños que no me dejaron tranquilo y trabajé mucho estos días también

\- Esta bien, pero quiero que te dejes de descargar tus problemas conmigo – suspiro – y que dejes de hacer suposiciones raras de la gente que me rodia, como crees que Helio podría ser mi novio – se ríe – Sé que es guapo, pero es mi primo, casi como mi hermano - ahora se echa a reír a carcajadas yo solo finjo uno risita

\- Oye espera … - dice musa y se queda callada – no estarás celoso de helio y por eso pensaste que era mi novio (?) – me miro divertida mientras subía y bajaba las cejas

"Mierda" pensé.


	4. La invitación

Capítulo 4:

" **La invitación"**

 **Pov Musa**

Me reía por la expresión de Riven luego de mi comentario, se veía nervioso (?), tal vez si estaba celoso (?), pero musa como se te ocurre tal estupidez, por qué va a estar celoso si no siente nada por ti (?)

\- No son celos ni nada por el estilo – se veía serio y muy sexy con esa mirada aaarg, ¡MUSA PARA! – es solo que no debemos mezclar temas personales con lo laboral

\- Esta bien, lo siento – me disculpe con un sabor amargo, no era justamente lo que quería oír, pero era lo más lógico

El resto del día paso tranquilo entre papeleos y conversaciones informales con Riven, también se formaban silencios en momentos, pero de esos silencios cómodos, en los cuales aprovechaba de echarle una miradita de reojo, porque para que negar lo bueno que era tener un jefe así de guapo, a veces también lo veía mirándome, pero trataba de ignorar aquello, ya que prefiero no especular cosas que jamás ocurrirán.

Los demás días también ocurrieron normales, papeleo, conversaciones de trabajo o simplemente cosas sin importancia y uno que otro café para la energía del día a día, pero el miércoles Riven recibió una llamada importante y luego me informo que el jueves llegarían personas importantes para la empresa, socios o accionista, algo por el estilo creo que me dijo.

 _ **Jueves por la mañana**_

-Sonido instrumental- Hey, hey, hey Tonight, hey, (Hey) hey, (Hey) hey

Your lipstick stains, On the front lobe of my, Left-side brains…

Escuche sonar la alarma en el celular, no tenía ganas de levantarme, ya que ayer me dormí muy tarde seleccionando canciones que podría cantar este viernes en el bar "Magix", así que cancelé la alarma, hubiese sido un gran error si no fuera porque esta mi primo viviendo conmigo en el cuarto extra que tengo en el departamento, decidí acurrucarme para seguir durmiendo, pero sentí como un gran cuerpo esta sobre mi gritando que debía levantarme o llegaría tarde al trabajo, ahí está él, Helio interrumpiendo mi paz y mis ganas de dormir tanto como la bella durmiente, pero a él le canta despertar temprano para "meditar y llenarse de energía" como dice él, ¡patrañas!, así que no me quedo de otra que levantarme así que con un poco de mis fuerzas matutinas me di una vuelta logrando que este se callera al suelo y salí corriendo al baño para que no quisiera cobrar venganza por botarlo (jijiji).

Luego de una ducha y alistarme para el trabajo más de lo normal, debido a que hoy llegaban los socios de Riven y supuse que tal vez habría algún almuerzo o algo, o simplemente para causar una buena impresión, salí directo a la cocina a tomar desayuno, el delicioso desayuno que Helio preparaba por las mañanas, hoy tocaba panquecas con frutillas y un vaso de leche, este primo mío es tan saludable que me hace sentir un poco cerda en ocasiones, pero le agradezco porque así no pierdo mi figura.

\- Oye no sé si te lo había dicho, pero últimamente anda más alegre de lo normal – dije mirando seria a mi primo – Hay algo que no me hayas contando para tal felicidad – dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice

\- No, es solo que estoy feliz y cómodo con mi trabajo en la nueva galería – hablaba mirando su desayuno – Si solo es eso, ah y también que estoy viviendo con mi prima favorita

\- Helio, soy tu única prima – lo miré rodando los ojos – Estas seguro que es solo eso y no tiene nada que ver con flora – moví mis cejas de arriba abajo – Mira que el otro día te vi subiendo por el ascensor con ella

\- Cierto, me la encontré saliendo del trabajo y no vinimos juntos solo eso – dijo él

\- ¿por qué no la invitas a salir un día de estos? - dije

\- Si, puede ser que lo haga, quien sabe – dijo mientras subía los hombros – No deberías irte o llegaras tarde (?)

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía razón, no podía llegar tarde y menos hoy, así que tomé mis cosas y salí rápido del departamento gritando "la conversación aún no termina", lo cual era cierto, no descansaría hasta que me digiera la razón de su repentina felicidad o invitara a salir a flora.

…

Llegué a la oficina un poco acelerada, porque el taxi que había tomado se había topado con un tráfico horrible, así que tuve que bajar y caminar a paso rápido para no retrasarme más de lo que ya estaba, cuando llegué a la puesta de la oficina sentí voces y risitas dentro de esta, así que respire profundo y entre en la habitación, todos se voltearon a verme y se formó un silencio en el lugar, luego de unos segundos me atreví a romper tan incómodo silencio.

\- Buenos días a todos, disculpen mi tardanza – dije

\- Buenos días Musa, no te preocupes – dijo Riven – no llegas tarde, si no que ellos llegaron muy temprano

\- Hey, nuestro vuelo llego antes, no nos culpes – dijo un rubio de ojos azules, excusándose

\- Esta bien, los presento – dijo poniéndose de pie – Él es Sky Müller – apunto a el rubio que recién había hablado – Ella es Stella Müller, hermana menor de Sky – apunto a una rubia muy guapa que me sonrió mostrando unos blancos dientes en forma de saludo – Y él es Nabu Baptista un gran amigo, todos ellos son socios de la empresa Schütz

Me acerque a cada uno con la intención de saludarlos con un estrechamiento de mano, pero al momento de acercarme a la rubia esta tomo de mi mano y se acercó dándome un fuerte abrazo y luego un beso en la mequilla, los otros dos hombres también saludaron de la misma forma, pero menos efusiva.

\- Buenos ella es Musa Romero, mi asistente personal y principal ayuda en mi estadía aquí – dijo Riven sonriendo

\- Con que asistente personal, estas muy grande ya Riven – dijo la rubia subiendo y bajando una ceja mientras lo miraba

\- Stella no comiences otra vez, por favor – dijo el rubio de ojos azules

Luego de ese incomodo comentario pedí disculpas para retirarme, decidí ir a hacer una tarea pendiente que tenía, que consistía en sacar un montón de fotocopias, es una tarea tediosa, pero es mejor que estar rodeada de gente desconocida. Después de 1 hora encerrada en el cuarto de copiado me dirigí a la oficina, al entrar note que no había nadie, me sorprendió, pero bueno así hay más tranquilidad, me senté en el escritorio dispuesta a ordenar todos los papeles que fotocopie, pero vi que en la pantalla de mi computador había un post-it que decía "Salimos por un café, a las 1 iremos a almorzar a un restaurant y tu estas dentro del plan, nos vemos", la verdad no me apetecía ir, pero en cuanto Riven me dio un nuevo puesto me dejo claro que este tipo de cosas estaban dentro de las nuevas responsabilidades.

 **Pov Riven**

En cuanto Musa salió fuera de la habitación a Stella se le ocurrió ir por un café, porque según ella tenía hambre y quería tomar café y como siempre todos nosotros aceptábamos sus panoramas, ellos son mis socios, pero sobre todo son amigos también, crecí viéndolos en juntas cuando acompañaba a mi padre y ellos a los suyos, al igual que yo ellos heredaron el puesto de sus padres cuando estos decidieron retirarse.

Cuando llegamos a un café que estaba a un par de calles a un café que estaba a un par de calles del edificio Stella comenzó con el interrogatorio de por qué tenía una asistente, si ella era mi nueva víctima, que era muy guapa y se notaba que era buena, que debería dejar de ser un mujeriego y pensar en una relación estable y todas esas cosas que siempre habla, pero que a pesar de todo ella misma no las sigue, ya que siempre se le conocen novios o conquistas diferentes, pero tampoco sienta cabeza, es muy parecida en ese sentido, pero la diferencia es que ella se justifica diciendo "no es el indicado, cuando lo encuentre lo sabré y no habrá otro hombre en mi vida", cosa de la cual siempre me rio, pero al menos piensa en estar con alguien seriamente algún día, cosa que no ha pasado por mi mente, hasta este día mientras Stella decía su discurso.

Tal vez si llego el momento de tener una pareja de verdad, en donde se vean sentimientos involucrados y no solo sexo, pero como confiar después de lo que me hizo mi madre y la gran desilusión amorosa que me derrumbo y rompió mi corazón, "Riven deberías dejar de pensar en esas cosas y seguir con tu vida como hasta ahora" me dije a mi mismo.

Luego de muchas conversaciones en que nos pusimos al día sobre nuestras vidas privadas y hablamos un poco de negocios también, vimos la hora y faltaba poco para ir a almorzar, debía ir por Musa, ya que le había dejado una nota diciéndole que ella también debía ir con nosotros.

Los chicos decidieron esperar en al primer piso mientras yo subía a buscar a Musa, al entrar en la oficina la vi dormida apoyada en sus brazos sobre su escritorio, se veía realmente hermosa de ese modo, con sus ojos cerrados y una cara de angelito, transmitiendo tanta paz, pero debía despertarla no podía dejarla así ni ahí, así que me acerqué lentamente para no hacer ruido y le comencé a sobar la espalda con suavidad, en el momento que mi mano hizo contacto con su espalda sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo, debo admitir que jamás había sentido algo así, fue extraño pero bastante agradable, tal vez todo lo que dijo Stella me dejo pensando mucho en el tema.

Después de ese pensamiento fugaz volví a repetir el acto de sobar su espalda hasta que la sentí moverse y decir adormilada "5 minutos más", reí por su comentario y su actitud, sentí que se tensó por mi risa y se incorporó rápidamente en la silla.

\- Tranquila linda todo está bien – dije

\- Oh, lo siento me quedé dormida, no volverá a pasar, anoche no dormí muy bien – dijo tan rápido que casi se quedó sin aire – ¡ESPERA! – mierda se dio cuenta que le dije linda, solo salió, no fue mi intención decirlo – No, nada

"Vamos" le dije mientras le extendía mi mano y ella la tomo con su suave mano, en ese momento volví a sentir la corriente eléctrica y por la reacción de ella, creo que también la sintió, camine con ella de la mano hasta la puerta donde la solté para abrirla y le hice con un gesto que pasara ella primero, bajamos y nos encontramos con los demás, nos fuimos en dirección al lugar donde comeríamos.

 **Pov Musa**

Luego de lo que paso hace un momento en la oficina he evitado la mirada de Riven, se que escuche que me llamo linda, pero tal vez fue mi imaginación o el efecto de estar adormilada, pero de todos modos he tratado de evitar el contacto directo con él.

Cuando llegamos al famoso restaurant Eraklyon todo transcurrió normal, pedimos la comida y todos conversábamos muy tranquilos de temas de la empresa o de nuestras vidas, trate de no hacer contacto visual con Riven, pero me fue imposible, ya que sentí su mirada puesta en mí, durante la conversación sonó mi celular y me disculpe para contestar, porque cuando vi la pantalla ci el nombre de Roger en ella.

 _Llamada telefónica_

 _Musa: Hola Roger, como estas (?)_

 _Roger: Muy bien Musa y espero que tú también, la verdad te llamo para algo preciso_

 _Musa: Si dime_

 _Roger: Es para informarte la temática de mañana y puedas traer tus canciones seleccionadas, será "viernes romántico para parejas"_

 _Musa: Muchas gracias, ahora ya sé que canciones serán perfectas, ahora te dejo porque estoy en medio de una reunión_

 _Roger: sí que estés bien y nos vemos mañana_

 _Fin de la llamada_

Regrese a la mesa y todos me miraban, lo cual me incomodo bastante.

\- Hey Musa quien era (?) – dijo Stella con cara coqueta – Acaso era tu novio – ahora subía y bajaba las cejas

\- Eeeeh, no, era Roger el organizador del show en el bar que canto los viernes por la noche – dije tímidamente

\- ¡QUE! – grito Stella – Wow, así que cantas y en un bar, pues debemos ir a verte entonces

\- No, no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa – dije restándole importancia, la verdad es que no quería que fueran o mejor dicho no quería que Riven fuera – Solo canto dos canciones y nada más

\- Pues a mí me parece una gran idea la de Stella – el que hablaba ahora era Riven – Entonces está decidido, mañana iremos a ver a Musa, si es que nadie se opone

\- No – respondieron todos al unísono

¡Ay! Por qué tuve que abrir mi gran bocota, por qué no dije que era mi primo.

Luego de eso trate de desviar el tema de mi presentación en el bar Magix a los negocios o a algo relacionado con la empresa.

El resto del almuerzo paso muy tranquilo, a eso de las 4 aprox nos fuimos, nos despedimos de los socios de Riven y me fui con él a la oficina, en viaje fue en silencio, pero no de esos silencios incomodos, solo que no teníamos de que conversar.

Al llegar a al edificio y entrar en la oficina, le facilite unos papeles a Riven que debía firmar y revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Musa – dijo Riven serio

\- eeemh, si (?) – pude responder, ya que cuando habla serio algo pasa en mí que no puedo hablar normal

\- Estoy algo cansado, así que aquí acaba nuestra jornada laboral – me estaba mirando directo a los ojos – Además quiero que te tomes el día de mañana, para que ensayes y no andes cansada como hoy, no quiero que te vuelvas a quedar dormida en el escritorio – rio bajo para que no sonara grosero

\- No, Riven yo tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo y mis responsabilidades – dije en un tono duro

\- Musa, acá el jefe soy yo – me miro frunciendo el ceño – y yo mando, así que, si te doy el día libre mañana, tú te tomas el día y fin

\- Esta bien – dije resoplando y rodando los ojos

Luego de esa conversación tomé mis cosas y salí junto a Riven, ya que la jornada había terminado por orden de "Don mandón", me dijo que iba a ir a hacer unos trámites a cierta dirección y que si quería me podía pasar a dejar a mi departamento, la verdad estaba bastante cansada, así que acepte su propuesta, cuando llegamos estaba bajando del auto hasta que sentí la mano de Riven jalando la mía, en ese momento sentí una ola de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo, que es lo que me pasa cuando nuestras pieles se ponen en contacto (?).

\- Musa – me llamo Riven – Dame tu número de celular, para después pedirte la dirección y nombre del bar para ir a verte mañana

Pensé que había olvidado eso, pero claramente no fue así, finalmente le anote mi numero en su celular y me dijo que me hablaría más tarde o mañana en la mañana.

Al entrar en mi departamento pude notar que Helio no estaba ahí, pero era de esperarse, se me había olvidado que había salido más temprano que de costumbre así que Helio aún debe estar en la galería.

Prepare pastas para comer, deje un plato servido para mi primito un una tapa y una nota, camine a mi habitación y me puse el primer pijama que encontré, me desmaquille y lave los dientes, con todo el cansancio sobre mi fui hasta mi cama y en el momento que me recosté caí en un sueño profundo, sin antes desactivar la alarma, ya que tendría día libre.

 _\- A la mañana siguiente –_

Escuchaba que alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero se escuchaba lejos muy lejos, hasta que sentí un peso sobre mí y descubrí que el que me llamaba era Helio, que me gritaba "Musa, Musa, levántate llegaras tarde"

\- Déjame dormir por favor – dije soñolienta

\- Levántate floja o llegaras tarde al trabajo – seguía gritando mi primo

\- Riven me dio el día libre para descansar y ensayar para la noche – dije dándome vuelta para seguir durmiendo

\- mmm… con que Riven ahora te da días libre y tiene consideración contigo – dijo helio mientras sentí sus manos haciéndome cosquillas

\- Déjame dormir por favor, estaba soñando bonito con Ri… - me detuve al darme cuenta que casi digo su nombre

\- ¡CON QUIEN! – grito otra vez Helio

Grueso erro el que cometí, así que me pare fingiendo enojo y tome a Helio del brazo y lo saque de mi habitación de mala gana, con la excusa de que quería seguir durmiendo, pero la verdad fue de nervios por casi meter la pata.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación me tiré sobre la cama intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero me era imposible ya, así que comencé a recordar las cosas que había soñado durante la noche.

 _ **Hola sorry la demora, sé que ofrecí más pero he tenido varias pruebas bastantes difíciles y he tenido que estudiar un montón /3 les dejo este capítulo y el quinto lo tengo escrito hasta la mitad porque me estoy quedando dormida y mañana tengo clases temprano en mi universidad :'( antes del miércoles subiré el 5to capitulo y el fin de semana tratare de subir el 6to o a más tardar el otro lunes, dejen comentarios que no saben cuánto ánimo y motivación me da leerlos 3 siento que hay gente que sigue mi fic y me dan más ganas de avanzar con el más rápido 3 3 también dejen sus opiniones o algo que quieran ver que pase en la historia, siempre puedo considerar sus ideas eh eh eh, eso sería gracias por leer 3**_


	5. Viernes romantico (part 1)

Capítulo 5:

" **viernes romántico (part1)"**

 **Pov Musa**

 _-Sueño de Musa-_

 _Estaba lista con mi vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y unos tacones negros, que hacían juego con mi bolso de mano, esperaba a mi cita, lo que no tenía claro era a quien esperaba, cuando tocan el timbre de mi departamento y voy a abrir, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que mi cita era Riven, después como si nada estábamos en un restaurant cenando (claro es un sueño las cosas pasan por que sí) y hablando muy cómodos con una que otra risa por los temas que hablábamos._

 _Riven recibía una llamada y hablaba un par de minutos, cuando colgó que dijo que había unos problemas con la empresa y debía ir hasta su hotel para solucionarlos a través de su notebook, no sé por qué, pero me ofrecí a acompañarlo a lo que este acepto encantado._

 _Cuando llegamos a habitación en hotel, que era más grande que mi departamento, me dijo que si quería buscara una película para que viéramos luego de que solucionara el problema, así que revise las películas disponibles y me decidí por "Fragmentado" un nuevo Thriller psicológico protagonizado por el guapo James McAvoy, pasaron unos 15 minutos en los que estuve sentada en el sofá revisando mis redes sociales, hasta que apareció Riven por la puerta, me dijo que en la cocina habían palomitas para microondas que si podía hacerla mientras él ponía la película elegida por mí, así que hice lo dicho por él._

 _Estuvimos viendo la película por unos 45 minutos sentados juntos donde nuestras piernas rozaban y en ocasiones nuestras manos chocaban en el bowl de palomitas, en medio de la película estas se acabaron así que me pare a preparar más, cuando estaba sacándolas de un estante bastante alto sentí un brazo junto a mi cara que bajaba el paquete de palomitas, cuando su mano dejaba las palomitas en la encimera, sentí esas mismas manos en mi cintura que me aprisionaban contra su pecho y su ya excitado miembro, que me hacía sentir una ola se sensaciones y una gran excitación por tal acto._

 _Sus manos, sus firmes y grandes manos me daban vuelta dejándome de frente a él y este atacaba mis labio con los suyos, en un sensual y lujurioso beso donde sin pedir permiso profundizo aquel beso con su lengua, sentí como sus manos tocaban mis muslos hasta llegar a mi trasero, me agarro y subió a la encimera posicionándose entre ms piernas mientras continuaba el beso, con una mano recorría mi espalda y la otra acariciaba la cara interna de mis muslos, yo solo recorría su fuerte espalda con mis manos, sentí como paso su mano por mi parte intima, yo solo reaccione estremeciéndome y gimiendo, a lo que él solo sonrió entre el beso, cuando estaba por bajar mis pantaletas…._

 _-Fin del sueño de musa-_

Justo en ese momento Helio me despertó, maldito de mi primo que interrumpió tan buen sueño.

Lo que no lograba sacar de mi cabeza es "¿Por qué soñé todo eso con Riven?", el tema no era los actos lujuriosos del sueño, si no el protagonista de estos.

Luego de pensar bastante en eso y decidir que trataría dejar el tema de lado y no pensar más en Riven, decidí seleccionar mis dos canciones y ensayarlas, la tarde se me paso bastante rápido y tranquilo, la verdad es que el día libre me vino perfecto para reponer energías, recordé que tenía que preguntarle a Flora si quería venir hoy a verme nuevamente, así que sin perder más tiempo le envié un mensaje.

 _-Conversación por mensaje-_

 _Musa: Hola flo, quiero invitarte hoy a ver mi presentación_

 _Flora: Hola Mus, gracias por la invitación, pero Helio ya me había invitado $: y también me ha invitado a salir luego de tu presentación_

 _Musa: ¿KHÉ? Y por qué no me lo contaste_

 _Flora: Lo siento me daba vergüenza, ahora debo seguir trabajando, se acabó mi horario de descanso, nos vemos_

 _Musa: Esta bien, pero no te salvaras de la conversación luego de salir con mi primo._

 _-Fin de los mensaje-_

Luego de haber elegido mis canciones y de ensayarla un par de veces me decidí por almorzar, cuando estaba sentada con un plato enorme de papas fritas, sí sé que no es muy saludable, pero hay que darse ciertos gustos de ven en cuando no (?), mientras comía recibí una llamada de un número desconocido, luego de pensar un como terminé contestando la llamada.

\- Alo? – dije con duda en mi voz

\- Hola Musa, soy Riven – dijo con entusiasmo en su voz (?), jamás le había escuchado así – te llamaba para preguntarte por la dirección del local en el que te presentaras

\- Oh es cierto, ahora que tengo tu número que tal si mejor te la mando por mensaje (?) – le pregunte

\- Esta bien, también te quería preguntar si quieres que pase por ti – sonaba dudoso, pero extremadamente sexy su voz, escuchar su voz me hacía recordar el sueño, mierda musa deja el sueño de lado

\- No puedo responderte ahora, debo hablar primero con mi primo – respondí sincera – pero hablare con el enseguida y te respondo en el mismo mensaje de la dirección

\- Esta bien, entonces te dejo para que sigas en lo tuyo y así yo termino luego con el trabajo de hoy – me dijo Riven – Adiós y nos vemos

\- Adiós Riven – finalice

Al colgar la llamada le envié un mensaje a helio preguntándole si el me llevaría hoy al bar, a lo que me respondió que pasaría por flora y después nos veríamos allá, que si quería yo me quedaba con el auto y ellos iban en taxi, pero como recordé la oferta de Riven y no quería arruinar el plan de conquista de mi primo, le dije que él se llevara el auto, pero que debía contarme que era lo que tramaba con mi mejor amiga.

Como ya tenía claro mi panorama le envié un mensaje a Riven con la dirección del local y de mi departamento, para que pasara por mí, a lo que el respondió con un "ok, nos vemos".

El resto del día paso rápido, cuando solo faltaban 2 horas para que Riven pasara por mí, me decidí por arreglar, ya me había bañado en el día, así que me puse un vestido negro que tenía con corte en la cintura y la falda era suelta, puse un cinturón dorado en mi cintura, acompañe mi outfit con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unas botas hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas negras con detalles dorado, me maquille con un lindo difuminado en tonos dorados, junto con mascara de pestañas y un labial nude, para finalizar mi vestimenta le hice algunas ondas a mi largo cabello negro, ya quedaba poco para que pasaran por mi así que tome mis acordes y los metí en una carpetita y guarde mi guitarra en su estuche.

Sentí mi celular vibrar y era un mensaje de Riven diciéndome que bajara, porque ya había llegado, como no quería hacerlo esperar tome mis llaves para cerrar la puerta y baje.

 **Pov Riven**

La vi salir del edificio y juro que se veía hermosa con lo que llevaba, además de que la guitarra en la espalda le daba un aire artístico, jamás había quedado tan embobado al ver a una mujer, he salido con muchas mujeres guapas, pero Musa es más que guapa, no sé cómo explicarlo, tiene un aura que la hace parecer un ángel, pero tiene un gran carácter que la hace más deseable y hace crecer en mí una sensación de querer domarla, sin olvidar que si esta guapísima, no sé cuánto tiempo la estuve mirando, pero una mano moviéndose en mi rostro me saco de mis pensamientos.

Era musa que ya estaba sentada como copiloto, no supe que decir así que solo la saludé y le dije un alago que agradeció, sin más nos fuimos al lugar de la presentación, no la haría llegar tarde a algo que supongo es importante para ella.

El camino fue tranquilo, ella sintonizo una radio a su gusto y cantaba las canciones que salían, una tras otras, yo solo me limite a conducir y a apreciarla por el rabillo del ojo, sus movimientos, sus gestos al cantar y oír su melodiosa voz, si con ese pequeño espectáculo quede impresionado, ya imagino como será verla en escena.

Al llegar al local la ayudé a bajar la guitarra y en la puerta del local nos esperaban Stella, Sky y Nabu, los saludamos y entramos buscando una mesa cercana al escenario/tarima, pero de un momento a otro mus comenzó a caminar con rapidez, nosotros la seguimos sin entender, pero al avanzar me di cuenta que en una mesa para unas 8-9 persona se encontraba sentado el primo de Musa junto a una castaña, vi como Musa los saludó de un abrazo y luego nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos.

Todo paso en conversaciones tranquilas, presentaciones principalmente entre nosotros, hasta que Musa se paró y tuvo que irse porque un tipo, el organizador creo la vino a buscar.

 **Pov Narrador**

Todo estaba tranquilo en el bar "Magix", aunque la gente estaba ansiosa por ver las presentaciones de las caras nuevas, muchos quedaron encantados el viernes anterior y decidieron volver a venir.

El chico de cabello azabache era el único que se notaba un tanto preocupado, ya que se le veía muy pendiente de su celular, pero dejando esa actitud sospechosa de lado todo marchaba de maravilla.

Comenzaron a salir los shows en vivo y todos comenzaron a animarse, hasta que salió una guapa muchacha de cabello pelirrojo, su voz era suave y sus movimientos lentos captaron de inmediato la atención del rubio amigo de Riven.

Sky la miraba moverse y no despegaba su vista de ella, sus ojos la seguían a donde se moviera y al parecer la pelirroja Bloom lo notó, ya que le dedico una fugaz mirada, pero después trato de no volver a cruzar miradas con aquel hombre, sin embargo, el aún tenía la vista clavada en ella, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

Luego de Bloom salió otra chica a cantar haciendo que la gente se siguiera animando y algunos decidieran invitar a sus parejas a bailar a la improvisada pista de baile.

De un momento a otro Helio se retiró del lugar, excusándose con que iría al baño, pero este se dirigió a la entrada del local, encontrándose con un hombre al cual saludo amistosamente, para luego adentrarse en el lugar nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión se acercaron para hablar con Roger.

Finalmente, el presentador le dio el paso a Musa, la cual era la última en cantar, ya que como la vez anterior el público reacciono muy bien ante ella, prefirieron dejarla como su última y más esperada presentación en vivo.

 **Pov Musa**

Hoy en especial estaba nerviosa, lo peor es que no sé por qué, tal vez la presencia de Riven me provocaba nervios o un poco más, Bloom bajo de su presentación un tanto sonrojada, así que me acerque para preguntarle si estaba bien.

\- Buena presentación, felicitaciones – dije – pero estas un poco roja, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunté

\- Gracias y si estoy bien, es que un tipo del público no dejo de mirarme durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí – dijo sonrojándose más

\- Así que ya tienes un admirador – moví las cejas de arriba abajo

\- Ay, como crees, fue incomodo – dijo dudando – Pero debo admitir que es bastante guapo

\- Ven y muéstramelo – le hice una seña con la mano, para que se acercara

Nos acercamos a las cortinas que separan la tarima de sala en la que estamos y asomamos nuestras cabezas solo un poco para que no nos vieran.

\- Ese rubio de ahí es – dijo Bloom

Para mi sorpresa ese rubio como ella dijo y que señalo, era Sky el socio/amigo de Riven, así que ya tenía un plan para hacerla ir donde él, pero lo ejecutaría luego de mi presentación, por si se lo preguntan, SÍ, me encanta hacerlas de cupido, también pueden pensar que soy mala persona al llevar a Bloom a la boca del lobo, pero si se sonrojo ante su mirada es por algo o no (?)

\- Es guapo – le respondí a Bloom

Escuche al presentador anunciar mi nombre así que tome mi guitarra y camine hasta detrás de la tarima a esperar la señal para entrar.

Cuando estaba en el escenario hice las típicas preguntas al público para interactuar con él, pero sentía dos miradas muy fuertes sobre mí, una de ellas era de Riven que me escaneaba entera, podría decir que me daba vergüenza que me mirara así, pero también me gusta aquel acto, "musa musa musa" me dije a mi misma, a que mujer no le gusta sentirse un poco deseada por un hombre así de guapo (?), la otra mirada que sentía no la logre encontrar, así que decidi presentar mi primera canción.

\- Ahora les dejo una canción para que todas las chicas se las dediquen a su persona especial, le digan cuanto lo quieren y también les digan "eres para mí"

Tome el micrófono, para esta canción no tocaría la guitarra, si no que usaría solo la pista de fondo para poder moverme durante la canción, sonó la melodía y empecé a cantar.

 _Eres para mí me lo ha dicho el viento  
Eres para mí lo oigo todo el tiempo_

…

 _La sombra que pasa la luz que me abraza  
Tus ojos mirándome la calle que canta  
Su canto de diario el mundo moviéndose_

…

 _Y yo sé que tienes miedo y no es un buen  
Momento para ti y para esto que nos viene sucediendo_

 _Temes sentir más de la cuenta  
El corazón es un musculo si no late  
Revienta extraño mirarte de lejos de  
Hacernos los tontos parecemos tan viejos_

…

 _Y yo sé que tienes miedo y no es un_

…

 _Tu eres para mí yo soy para ti  
Tu eres para mí yo soy para ti_

Durante canté la canción no sé por qué, pero en varias estrofas cantaba mirando a Riven, como si se las estuviera dedicando, también en ocasiones le guiñe el ojo, pero en mi defensa mi cuerpo y sistema nervioso se manejó solo en esos momentos.

Sin hacer esperar más al público, presenté mi siguiente canción, para la cual, si tocaría la guitarra, pero la colgué en mi cuerpo para aun así poder moverme, como respaldo decidi poner la pista de fondo de todos modos por si algo fallaba no estropear la presentación.

\- Esta canción va dirigida a todos los que de vez en cuando nos preguntamos "¿dónde está el amor?", espero que la disfruten – dije para comenzar los acordes

 _No hace falta que me quites la mirada  
Para que entienda que ya no queda nada  
Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba  
Se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda_

Justo cuando empezaba la siguiente estrofa sentí una voz masculina que provenía de algún lugar del local cantar la canción conmigo, si es un dúo, pero yo pensaba cantarla sola, como debo ser profesional seguí cantando, pero intentaba buscar al dueño de aquella voz.

 _¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?_

En el momento que volví a escuchar esa voz, ahí recién me di cuenta que era una voz muy familiar para mis oídos, cuando me giré a la derecha lo vi ahí subiendo a la tarima para seguir cantando conmigo a dúo, no pude hacer más que acercarme para abrazarlo sutilmente y darle un ambiente romántico a la canción.

 _Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
Déjame que voy a detener las horas  
Volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
Haré que todo esto solo sea un sueño_

Me saque la guitarra para poder realizar una mejor performance de la canción y en ese momento mi guapo castaño de ojos color chocolate me agarro de la cintura y seguimos al pie de la letra los actos.

 _Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos  
Y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado  
Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios  
No quiero tus manos en otras manos  
Porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo_

 _¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?  
¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?_

 _Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo  
Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho  
Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo  
Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero  
Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca  
Déjame que voy a detener las horas  
Volveré a pintar de azul el universo  
Haré que todo esto solo sea un sueño_

…

Luego de que termino la canción y me fundí en un abrazo de mi querido y mejor amigo Brandon, el público nos aplaudía y ovacionaba, sé que la presentación fue un éxito porque la participación de mi amigo dio un giro agradable a mi presentación, siento que mi amigo me da un pequeño codazo y murmura.

\- Creo que hay alguien que no está feliz con lo que acabamos de hacer – dice y apunta a nuestra mesa, donde esta Riven con cara de enojo, ¿será que esta celoso?

Al terminar los aplausos del público y que comenzara a sonar música de fondo, decidimos bajar por atrás de la tarima.

Creo que un par de hombre o más bien tres me debían explicación, primero Brandon por que llego sin avisarme, segundo Helio porque sé que tiene que ver con lo sucedido recién y tercero Riven por su ceño fruncido en la segunda canción.

Ahora que ya he terminado debo poner en acción mi plan de invitar a Bloom a sentarse con nosotros, lo bueno es que ella no debe ni sospechar quienes son los demás de la parte "nosotros", "hay musa que mala eres" me dije a mi misma.

Es tiempo de ejecutar el plan y de pedir las explicaciones pertinentes.

…

(continuara)

HOLA QUERIDAS/OS WINXER'S

 _ *****Lo siento el capitulo me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, pero es que no tenia ganas de omitir detalles $: así que como llegue a la cantidad de paginas que suelen tener mis capítulos decidí dividirlo en 2 partes, la otra parte se viene muy buena 1313 ya que hay un personaje nuevo que viene a revolucionar todo, nuestro querido y guapísimo Brandon kajshkaj ya notaron que Riven se enojo con su presencia, pero era de esperarse o no (?) kajhska no daré spoiler con respecto a lo demás que esta pasando akjhska pero están todas las ideas listas de que pasa en el próximo capitulo eh eh eh, yo creo que es muy probable que lo suba el fin de semana, porque tengo unas prueba muy cuatica este viernes y debo estudiar mucho mucho, pero si no voy a la U el jueves me hare un poco de tiempo para escribir el capitulo y subirlo el jueves, no sé quien sabe que pase mañana o no (?) kajhska espero les guste y sigan dejando sus comentarios y opiniones, les aviso que Tecna y Timmy vienen con un retraso a la historia, faltan varios capítulos para su aparición, pero vendrán y también tendrán su parte en la historia como todos los demás, que se aproximan las historias de amor en los prox. capítulos akjshka bueno bueno gracias por leer y me siento feliz cuando me llegan los mail con sus comentarios *****_

 _ **Besitos como diría Barbie de Toy Story kjahska**_


	6. Viernes romantico (part 2)

Capítulo 6:

" **Viernes romántico (part 2)"**

 **Pov Riven**

Ver a Musa cantar es de las mejores cosas que he visto en muchos años, pero todo se arruino cuando ese castaño se subió a cantar con ella e hizo un show romántico y ella le siguiera el juego, luego de que terminara esa canción me pare y salí a tomar un poco de aire fuera del local, sentí a alguien caminar tras de mí, pero no mire y seguí mi camino, cuando salí y me apoye en una pared una mano se posó en mi hombro, era él, mi gran amigo y confidente Nabu.

\- Hey, ha estado excelente Musa allí arriba – dije el animado, como siempre

\- Bueno la primera mitad sí, la otra no tanto – dije con el ceño fruncido

\- Yo creo que todo ha estado excelente, sobre todo esa complicidad entre ambos – dijo – se nota que se conocen hace bastante tiempo – sus palabras me hicieron sentir algo raro, ¿celos tal vez?

\- no lo sé y no me interesa – dije como escupiendo las palabras

\- Oye Riven se nota a kilómetros tus celos, no creas que no vi como la miras – dijo Nabu enarcando una ceja – cuando la miras tus ojos brillan y se te escapa una sonrisa, no eres el típico hombre frio al que acostumbro ver

\- Estas viendo cosas que no existen – dije fingiendo desinterés

\- Esta bien hermano, pero si yo fuera tú me apuraría y movería mis cartas, Musa se ve una chica increíble y cualquiera te la puede quitar – dijo serie y se adentró en el local nuevamente

Tal vez mi amigo tenía razón, pero no sé cómo se conquista a una mujer así, se ve que no es tradicionalista y que con un par de palabras y lindas flores lo lograre, pero debo hacerlo luego, antes de que otro lo haga o me lo lamentare para siempre, creo que esta vez sí estoy volviendo a sentir algo más por una mujer que solo deseo sexual.

Tal vez y solo tal vez Musa es aquella persona que hace falta en mi vida.

 **Pov Narrador**

Se ve a caminar a la mesa a la pelinegra, a la pelirroja y al castaño, cuando llegan se puede notar como el rubio mira intensamente a la tímida Bloom, Stella mira descaradamente al castaño amigo de Musa y este le devuelve la mirada con media sonrisa de lado y Musa busca con la mirada a alguien, que lamentablemente no encuentra.

Musa decide ir por un jugo a la barra, ya que cantar siempre la deja sedienta, camino a la barra se topa con Nabu que caminaba a la mesa y esta piensa en preguntarle por Riven, pero el moreno se adelanta a ella.

\- El hombre celoso está afuera aclarando sus ideas – dijo Nabu – Por si eso es lo que pensabas preguntarme

\- Eeeem, gracias – dijo Musa en un tono más bajo de lo normal

Musa se encamino hacia la salida del bar, no supo por qué lo hizo, pero eso de "celoso" que dijo Nabu provoco que saliera sin pensarlo.

Por otro lado, en la mesa donde ya había vuelto Nabu estaban todos hablando animadamente.

Luego de que todos se presentaran formalmente, claros menos Musa y Riven quienes estaban fuera del local, comenzaron a conversar de lo recién ocurrido en las presentaciones, hasta que la bonita rubia pregunto:

\- Así que tu – apunto a Brandon – Y Musa, son novios – lo miro seria – Porque ese show que mostraron sobre el escenario no se hace con cualquier persona eh

\- No preciosa – dijo con tono seductor el castaño – Musa y yo solo somos mejores amigos, es por eso la confianza que tenemos

\- Eso debieron decírselo a Riven antes de que saliera enojado de aquí – dijo Stella con un tono de voz más agudo para resaltar sus palabras

\- ¿Quién es Riven? – pregunto Brandon

\- Ya lo veras amigo – finalizo Helio

 **Pov Musa**

Luego de lo que me dijo Nabu salí del local en busca de Riven, ¿por qué lo hice? Ni la menor idea, creo que solo fue un impulso, al salir lo vi sentado en una banca con los codos apoyados en la rodilla y la cara entre las manos, caminando sigilosamente me senté a su lado y lo observe, creo que no me escucho, porque ni se movió de su lugar, verlo así me hizo sentir extraña, se veía tan distinto a como lo ve todos los días, no era ese Riven frio, fuerte, guapo y extremadamente sexy que acostumbraba a ver, así de tranquilo y en tal posición era extraño, mi mano se movió involuntariamente y acabo sobre la espalda de Riven haciendo pequeños movimientos en círculos, en ese instante sentí como se tensó ante el contacto y levanto su rostro enseguida.

\- Tranquilo soy yo – dije – ¿Qué haces acá afuera y no adentro?, si eras mi invitado de honor

\- Yo tu invitado de honor jajaja – dijo riendo – ¿Tu gran invitado no será ese tipo con el que cantaste tan románticamente?

\- Brandon jajaja – reí a carcajadas – Yo ni sabía que vendría a verme

Otra vez Riven comportándose así algo "celoso", tal vez si le intereso, pero creo que hoy es la noche para averiguarlo y salir de mi duda.

\- Creí que ya habíamos hablado del tema este – dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre la suya – así que ahora vamos adentro para aprovechar lo que queda de noche

Así que me pare y tire de su mano para adentrarnos al bar Magix otra vez, hasta que Riven tiro de mi mano y me dijo:

\- Musa yo …. – decía, pero lo interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus labios

\- Ya hablaremos después de lo que quieras, ahora vamos con lo demás y te presentare a Brandon mi "Mejor Amigo" – dije haciendo énfasis con la voz en mejor amigo

Juntos nos entramos hasta donde estaban los demás en la mesa.

 **Pov Brandon**

Me gusto volver a cantar con mi gran amiga Musa, fue como en los viejos tiempos cuando yo era su apoyo para sus presentaciones en los festivales de donde vivíamos.

Desde que llegamos a la mesa donde están todos no he podido apartar mi vista de la hermosa rubia que se encuentra ahí entre todos, tiene una belleza particular y deferente a todas las mujeres españolas, como gran galán que soy voy a averiguar un poco de ella y quien sabe, tal vez hasta la invite a salir, así que me acerque a ella para conversar.

\- Hola quiero presentarme bien, Mi nombre es Brandon Obregón, mejor amigo de Musa – tome su mano y la bese como buen caballero

\- Yo soy Stella Müller, el rubio de ahí es mi hermano - dijo apuntando al rubio – y soy de Alemania

Ahora entiendo porque se ve tan diferente, pero debo admitir que esa diferencia la hace lucir muy bien y su extravagancia la hace ver extremadamente sexy.

\- Cuéntame un poco más de ti, como a que te dedicas, que es lo que te gusta o cosas por el estilo – dije para seguir conversando con aquella preciosura

\- Bueno como te dije ese de ahí es mi hermano y somos socios de la empresa de Riven – dijo, pero cada vez que hablaba no podía evitar mirar sus labios – Pero también tengo una línea muy exclusiva de ropa, soy diseñadora y amo todo lo que tenga que ver con comprar – seguía hablando sobre lo que le gustaba hasta que se quedó en silencio y tapo su boca con ambas manos - ¿por qué me miras así?, ¿tengo algo en mis dientes?

Se paró para ir al baño, lo que me dio mucha risa, porque su preocupación la hizo lucir muy tierna, pero mientras se paraba agarre su mano para que no se fuera y le dije:

\- ¡No! tranquila, no tienes nada, es solo que tienes unos muy lindos labios – aquí estoy yo con mis extraños cumplidos

\- Ook guapo, háblame ahora de ti – su voz cuando me dijo guapo, wow sí que sabe cómo hablarle a un hombre

\- Soy corredor profesional de motos, ahora ultimo logre ascender hasta quedar clasificado para correr en el campeonato moto gp, llevo años practicando para conseguir esto y se vienen más practicas aun – ahora es el momento de decir alguna indirecta – Pero me vendría muy bien alguien como tu animándome desde la marquesina, claro si es que quieres.

\- No prometo nada, pero lo pensare guapo – dijo guiñándome un ojo, claramente esta belleza sabe jugar también

 **Pov Sky**

Todos conversaban animadamente, yo solo quería poder hablar con aquella linda pelirroja, pero ella noto eso y se sentó junto a la castaña amiga de Musa, mientras yo hablaba con Nabu la veía por el rabillo del ojo conversar y que en ocasiones me miraba, pero era una mirada rara, ni siquiera sabría cómo describirla.

Cuando decidí acércame a ellos para entrar en su conversación llego Musa con Riven de la mano, al instante en que mire sus manos unidas estos la separaron, creo que nadie más se percató de eso, es por eso que mi amigo con una mirada me hizo entender que no digiera nada y como no es bueno verlo molesto, decidí callar, pero que no crea que después no lo molestare.

Con la llegada de Musa y Riven comenzó una conversación en la que todos participábamos, se hablaba de muchos temas, hasta que se llegó al tema de algún panorama para realizar un sábado aquí en Madrid y la oi hablar a ella en voz alta.

\- Bueno no sé si sea buen plan para ustedes, pero mañana iré a ver a una amiga en una carrera de motocross – decía Bloom

\- A mí me parece maravilloso, yo me apunto – dijo el castaño entusiasmado

\- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con asistir – dije

Al final todos accedieron a ir mañana a la pista de motocross.

Luego de otra hora conversando llego el final de la velada y lamentablemente no pude acercarme mucho a Bloom, pero mañana sí que no se escapara de mí.

 **Pov Narrador**

El fin de la noche había llegado y todos se disponían a ir hasta que Bloom dijo:

\- Alguien sabe si pasan taxis por aquí a esta hora (?)

\- No lo sé, pero sí sé que una chica tan linda como tú no puede irse sola en un taxi, así que me ofrezco a llevarte a donde debas ir – apresuro a decir Sky

\- Oye oye si tú la llevas a ella con quien me iré yo al hotel – decía Stella con tono irritado

\- Puede irte con Riven, no creo que le molesté llevarte – le respondí Sky a su hermana

\- disculpa, pero yo debo llevar a Musa a su departamento, como yo la traje, yo la iré a dejar – dijo Riven

\- Tranquila preciosa, yo puedo llevarte si así lo deseas, ando con un casco extra en mi moto – ofreció Brandon con tono coqueto

\- Ves el amigo de Musa puede llevarte, problema solucionado – decía Sky – así que tú y yo vamos que te llevare a tu casa

Con el problema solucionado como dijo Sky todos salieron el bar, Brandon llevaría a Stella al hotel en su moto, Sky iría a dejar a Bloom en su deportivo, Nabu viajaría solo en su jeep, Helio volvería con Flora en el auto de su prima y Riven iría con Musa, al igual como habían llegado en su bonito auto deportivo.

 **Pov Helio**

Invite a Flora a que fuéramos a un lugar especial para mi antes de dejarla en su departamento, la lleve a un bonito mirador en el que se puede apreciar toda la ciudad iluminada en la noche y que está rodeado de bonitas plantas, así que supuse que podría gustarle bastante, también quería darle tiempo a Musa para hablar con Riven en lo que llegaban al departamento.

Con Flora llevamos saliendo una semana, no le he querido contar a mi prima o me presionara a ir más rápido y no quiero incomodar a Flora con las bromas de Musa, como nuestros trabajos quedan prácticamente al lado cuando termina la jornada laboral caminamos a un parque a contemplar los paisajes o simplemente vamos por un helado.

La verdad nunca había conocido a una chica tan perfecta, no sé cómo decirlo, tranquila, amante de las cosas simples de la vida, con espíritu libre y varias cualidades similares, bueno si conocí a una chica así, pero es mi prima, así que ya entienden a lo que me refiero.

Nunca había traído a nadie a este "mi lugar especial" y menos a una chica, ya que aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero escapar de todo y quiero dibujar cosas nuevas, todo es tan tranquilo y no quiero que nadie interrumpa esa tranquilidad, pero Flora me transmite mucha confianza y sé que sabrá apreciar este lugar como lo hago yo.

Estuvimos ahí alrededor de 30 min conversando de lo lindo del lugar, le comenté que era la primera persona a la que le mostraba este lindo escondite y me lo agradeció bastante.

Luego de esos 30 min volvimos al departamento, al notar que el auto de Riven seguía estacionado le comenté a Flora si podía estar en su departamento hasta que Riven se fuera, ya que no deseaba interrumpir el momento o conversación deben haber tenido, ella acepto encantada, me preparo un té y estuvimos charlando bastante tiempo más.

 **Pov Musa**

El viaje en auto fue tranquilo, puse mi estación favorita y dejé la música baja para que sonara de fondo, veníamos conversando de cómo fue la noche y nos reíamos de comentarios que se habían dicho mientras todos conversábamos en el bar, la conversación entre los dos era tan amena y fluida, que cuando llegamos a mi departamento lo invite a subir a tomar un café o algo, lo cual él accedió.

\- Y este es mi departamento – dije con un brazo estirado señalando todo – sé que debe ser mucho más pequeño que tu hotel, pero para mí está bien

\- No digas eso, puede ser más pequeño, pero se siente que es más acogedor que un gran cuarto de hotel – dijo, yo creo que para ser cortes

\- Bueno como sea, ven entra y siéntate en un piso, que preparare café – dije caminando dentro del lugar

Muy obediente Riven entro y se sentó como le dije, la cocina era abierta así que conversábamos mientras yo reunía las cosas necesarias, no lograba encontrar el café de grano para la cafetera, es que desde que llego Helio ha reordenado todo y me cuesta encontrar algunas cosas ahora, porque es él el que prepara la comida últimamente.

Eureka encontré el café, en el estante más alto del lugar, claaaro como él es bastante alto y llega a todos los lugares, intente estirándome para alcanzarlo, pero me era inútil, otro intento más podría servir tal vez, así que volví a estirarme pero fue inútil, pero sentí una presencia a mis espaldas y vi pasar un brazo junto a mi cara, claramente era el de Riven no había nadie más conmigo en ese momento, tomo el café y me lo entrego, todo eso me trajo recuerdo del sueño que tuve, pero en cuanto me entrego el café se volvió a sentar en donde ya estaba.

Serví los cafés y le entregué un pedazo de queque, que había preparado Helio claramente, estuvimos conversando bastante rato de cosas chistosas y algunas más seria, me pregunto por mi familia y le conté que no éramos una familia numerosa pero sí bastante unidos, le comente que mi padre trabajo en una disquera, hasta que por problemas lo desvincularon y tuvo que buscar trabajo en otras áreas distintas a la música, también le conté que mi madre falleció cuando yo era pequeña, por problemas de salud, le hable un poco de Helio y otros familiares, cuando le pregunte sobre su familia vi como el brillo de sus ojos se apagó.

Me dijo que su adre había muerto por una enfermedad que jamás se había detectado, por eso todo fue tan repentino, también que tiene una hermana llamada Tecna que se encarga de varias áreas dentro de la empresa, pero que lo hace todo desde Alemania, me contó que conoce a los chicos (si sus socios) desde pequeños, ya que sus padres se conocían y eran socios como ellos, que de ellos Nabu era su mejor amigo.

En todo lo que me dijo note que no menciono a su madre, supongo que debe ser un tema delicado, por lo cual decidí no preguntar nada.

La conversación siguió muy bien, hasta que Riven vio la hora y era bastante tarde, así que debía irse.

Lo fui a dejar hasta la puerta del departamento, cuando le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla este se me adelanto y me tomo de la cintura depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios, quede en shock con tan contacto, me tomo muy desprevenida y claramente él lo notó, se dio media vuelta y llamo el ascensor, antes de entrar en el elevador me dijo "adiós Musa nos vemos mañana" y se fue.

Seguía en shock, tal vez si le intereso o tal vez solo este jugando conmigo, no lo sé, pero es algo que si quiero averiguar.

Cuando tomé control de mi cuerpo decidí ir a mi habitación y me puse pijama para dormir, o probablemente no podre despertar mañana para ir a la pista de motocross.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí la puerta y a Helio gritar.

\- Ya llegué Musita, espero que hayas tenido tiempo suficiente para hablar con tu jefecito – gritaba desde la sala de estar

\- y yo espero que tu hayas tenido tiempo suficiente para volver a salir con Flora – Le grite de vuelta – No creas que no sé qué han estado saliendo toda esta semana sin contármelo

\- Tu cabecita está mal parece – dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta

\- No, primito mi cabeza está bien, muy bien – dije tranquila – pero ahora cierra la puerta que tengo sueño, mañana ya hablaremos de esas citas a escondidas que has tenido – finalicé la conversación, Helio cerró la puerta y sentí la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse.

...

Tururú...

Sé que algunas personas siguen esta historia y pido disculpas a esas personas, porque prometí subir un capitulo durante la semana, pero he tenido muchas pruebas en la U, sin mencionar que estuve un poco enferma y también con un estrés muy cautico akjshka pero he vuelto después de como 15 horas de sueño y un café de vainilla volví con más inspiración y ganas de escribir akjhska el capitulo es más largo de lo normal, para compensar y hay nuevas historias de amor eh eh eh 1313 aprovechando que este fin d semana es semana santa subir capítulos, ya que la otra semana tengo 4 pruebas en 3 días y del mismo ramo (quiero morir) ksjhdks pero subiré cap igual después de esa semana akjhska bueno bueno no tengo nada más que decir, aunque si quieren escriben comentarios respecto al capitulo, porque me gusta recibir sus comentarios (mucho amor para las que me escriben) y también me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo.

pd: se que no es mi mejor capitulo, porque me costo expresar mis ideas :( iré mejorando y se viene una nueva historia de amor en el prox cap y otra nueva e cap más

Besitos (:


	7. El Beso

Capítulo 7: **"El Beso"**

 _Sábado por la mañana_

 **Pov Narrador**

Todos ya habían llegado a la pista de motocross, Helio y Flora habían ido juntos en el auto de Musa, ya que a esta la había pasado a buscar Brandon en su moto, por otro lado, había llegado Sky junto con su hermana Stella, mientras Riven, Nabu y Bloom llegaron cada uno por su cuenta.

Entraron el lugar y se fueron directo a las galerías, mientras Bloom se disculpaba e iba camino a la arena donde correrían las motos, todos la observaban hablar con una chica de sus mismas características físicas, pero con una tez más morena y un pelo castaño oscuro y bien rizado, pero alguien en especial no podía quitarle la vista a la desconocida amiga de Bloom.

La carrera comenzó y todo ocurría con normalidad, hasta que cierta corredora en lo alto de una colina hizo un movimiento que dejo a todos impresionados, nadie creía lo que veía, como tanto talento en una chica tan joven, claramente ella fue la ganadora de dicha carrera, Bloom gritaba por ella y Musa para apoyar a su nueva amiga la acompaño en el grito de aliento al cual Brandon también se unió, ya que sabía que lo que ella acababa de hacer era impresionante, aunque las carreras que el corre sean diferente, sabia la dificultad de aquel movimiento.

Cuando la carrera acabo y todo lo público se comenzaba a retirar Bloom fue en busca de su amiga para presentarla a los nuevos amigos.

\- Buenos chicos ella es mi gran amiga Layla – dijo Bloom

\- Hola a todos – dijo Layla con una seña de mano

\- Hey esa pirueta que hiciste fue… - dijo Brandon, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz

\- Asombrosa! – Nabu fue el dueño de ese comentario – Siempre quise lograr algo así, pero era muy avanzado para mi nivel

\- La verdad me gustaría decir que no es difícil, pero estaría mintiendo – decía Layla – Pero con practica y confianza todo se logra

Sin notarlo Layla y Nabu comenzaron una conversación emocionante para ellos, los que si notaron lo que pasaba eran los demás que se encontraban ahí, que no deseaban interrumpir, pero debían hacerlo para proponer algún panorama, todos se miraban entre sí preguntándose con la mirada quien arruinaría tal conversación, hasta que, con cara de fastidio, porque nadie hacía nada Riven dijo.

\- Siento interrumpir tan emocionante conversación, pero como aún es temprano – dijo mirando su reloj – queremos decidir entre todos donde ir a pasar la tarde

Al oír eso Musa y Brandon entre sí, ellos ya tenían una idea que habían conversado de camino a la pista.

\- Con Brandon habíamos pensado ir a un lago que está en el bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, también hay lugar para hospedar si es que les apetece pasar la noche ahí – dijo Musa mirando hacia el cielo, para que no creyeran que su idea era algo alocada

\- ¡SI! Me encanta la idea – gritaba Stella de emoción

\- Entonces es un hecho, preciosa – dijo Brandon agarrando a Stella de la cintura – Si ella dice que sí, así se hará

\- mmjjjm – alguien carraspeo la garganta – Romeo suelta a mi hermana por favor, pero sí creo que la idea es muy buena

\- Entonces todos a hacer sus bolcitos y nos juntamos en algún punto para que sean los menos autos posibles – dijo Musa – si les parece el punto de encuentro puede ser mi edificio y yo me encargare de la reservación

Con eso ultimo dicho todos aceptaron y se fueron a sus casas o departamentos a preparar lo necesario para pasar el fin de semana.

 _\- Dos horas después-_

Habían llegado todos al departamento de Musa con sus bolsos, se dividieron en 3 autos, en el auto de Sky iban él, Bloom, Brandon y Stella, en el otro iba Nabu, Layla, Helio y Flora, finalmente en el deportivo de Riven iban Musa y él, junto con los bolsos de los demás y algunas cosas que habían comprado para preparar.

 _\- Una hora después-_

Cuando llegaron al destino, estacionaron y fueron a la cabaña que habían reservado, era espaciosa con dos grandes cuartos que dividieron como uno de chicas y el otro para los hombres, luego de dejar los bolsos salieron al exterior a preparar el asado, ya que habían pasado la hora de almuerzo y muchos ya tenían hambre.

Las horas pasaron tranquilas entre conversaciones entre grupitos y también todos juntos al momento de comer, luego de comer se dividieron las tareas de recoger la basura y ordenar entre todos, así terminarían más rápido.

Decidieron ir al lago a darse un chapuzón, ya que el sol acompañaba muy bien el día.

Las horas pasaban y las personas comenzaban a separarse en parejas, siendo la primera Helio y Flora, que salieron a caminar para conocer los lindos paisajes y plantas que se encontraban en tan bello bosque, las demás "parejas" imitaron su acción, todos querían tener su momento intimo para conocerse mejor.

 **Pov Narrador**

Helio me invito a caminar, me dijo que ya conocía este lugar, porque había venido antes con Musa y Brandon, y que había plantas hermosas que me gustarían, así que encantada acepte, además me gusta pasar tiempo a solas con él.

Caminamos durante unos 20 minutos, pero ni se sintieron ya que íbamos conversando de muchas cosas, cada minuto con él es muy especial para mí, jamás creí que hubiera chicos tan sensibles como él, pero dicen que lo bueno tarda en llegar o no (?)

Mientras caminábamos Helio me tapo los ojos con sus manos, sus fuertes pero suaves manos, y caminamos algunos metros más, hasta que se detuvo y me destapo los ojos, dejándome ver un precioso paisaje, era un pequeño rio con agua cristalina rodeado de hiervas de diferentes verdes y un montos de coloridas flores, la imagen que estaba apreciando parecía sacada de un cuento de hada, de tanta emoción me abalancé sobre helio dándole un gran abrazo, pueden pensar "como tan exagerada solo es un lugar" pero a mi este tipo de detalle me parece más lindo que una cena o un regalo, son detalle que no todos los hombres dan y eso lo hace más especial, ya que si Helio me trajo acá es porque recordó lo que hablamos uno de los tantos días que hemos salidos, si hemos tenido varias citas a escondida de Musa.

\- Oh Helio - lo seguía abrazando – Esto es hermoso y el mejor regalo que me han dado

\- Sabia que te gustaría por eso te quise traer – me decía mientras me miraba a los ojos

\- Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo – dije mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos oscuros que tiene – Y por ser lo que siempre esperé – dije en un susurro

\- Tu también eres lo que siempre esperé – dijo Helio, pensé que no me había escuchado

Luego de decir eso tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, retiro un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja, sentí como nuestra distancia se acortaba, él se movía lentamente hacia mí, mirando mis ojos y luego mis labios, por instinto mordí mi labio inferior lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su rostro y la poca distancia que nos quedaba se acabó, ¡SI! Me beso, un beso tiendo, lento y muy romántico, como pensé que sería un beso de él, nos separamos por falta de aire, así nuestras miradas se cruzaron, jamás había sentido tanto por alguien con solo mirarlo a los ojos, esta vez fui yo quien comenzó el beso, necesitaba revivir el momento recién ocurrido, así que tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, pero en esta ocasión el beso se fue intensificando cuando Helio me tomo de la cintura con sus manos, abrí un poco la boca y Helio capto de inmediato el mensaje e introdujo su lengua, haciendo que el beso fuera aún mejor.

Tras lo ocurrido recién decidimos volver a la cabaña comenzaba a oscurecer y queríamos contarle a Musa que estábamos saliendo, ya no teníamos nada que esconderle.

 _-Por otro lado, Brandon y Stella-_

 **Pov Stella**

Brandon me invito a caminar, me dijo que conocía una pequeña colina en la que la puesta de sol se vería hermosa, acepte claramente, quería conocer que tal era este chico, será guapo y todo, pero quería conocerlo más allá de su fachada y actitud de tipo lindo.

\- Brandon falta mucho (?), ya me estoy cansando - dije mientras caminada cada vez más lento

\- No, mira ahí – apunto una pequeña colina – ahí es donde debemos llegar, para que veas el sol en su máximo esplendor

\- agggg, está bien - dije desganada- te sigo

Por qué no podía llevarme a un lugar menos alto (?), mientras pensaba sentí como mis pies se despegaban del suelo y me cargaban al estilo novia

\- Que haces (?) bájame – dije un poco alterada, me había pillado de sorpresa

\- Stella tu no quieres seguir caminando y yo quiero que lleguemos luego o … - pero se detuvo al decir eso – No alcanzaremos a ver lo que te quiero mostrar

Así fue como Brandon empezó a correr lo más rápido posible mientras me cargaba, debo admitir que estar entre sus fuertes brazos se siente fenomenal, pero no lo demostrare o pensara que me tiene rendid a sus encantos, lo cual no es, al menos no al 100%.

Cuando llegamos me dejo en el suelo y se detuvo a tomar aire, estaba un poco agitado.

\- Oye agradece que cuido mi figura o no podrías haber corrido conmigo en brazos – me hice la ofendida por su cansancio

\- Se nota que cuidas de tu cuerpo preciosa – me abrazo con un brazo por la cintura – Mira, esto es lo que quería que vieras

Y en ese momento el sol comenzó a descender dando paso a un lindo atardecer, jamás había contemplado de aquella forma un atardecer, se veían tonos amarillos, naranjas y rosas por todos lados, ni en postales había visto tan bello paisaje, todo era tan lindo y me gusta que él me haya convencido de venir, bueno también de que me cargara, ya estaba cansada, pero valió la pena todo.

\- Gracias por traerme aquí, es muy hermoso - me acerque a su rostro y le deposite un beso en la mejilla

\- Wow, gracias a ti por eso – note un rubor en sus mejillas, lo que me pareció muy tierno – Debo confesarte que eres a la segunda mujer con la que he estado aquí

\- Así que haces esto mismo con otras chicas – dije con un poco de rabia, como podía arruinar tan lindo momento

\- Oh! No cielos, no quise decir eso, la otra chica es Musa – dijo algo preocupado – Es con ella con quien descubrí este lugar

Tengo una pregunta que ronda mi cabeza desde ayer, pero creo que la reservare por ahora, no quiero ser yo quien arruine esto.

\- Vamos preciosa, antes que se haga más oscuro y nos perdamos en el bosque – dijo Brandon a lo cual solo asentí con la cabeza mientras caminaba tras de él, pero me apure un poco y tome su mano para caminar juntos a él

\- Es que me da miedo el bosque oscuro – dije para justificar por qué había tomado su mano

 **Pov Narrador**

Todos ya habían vuelto a la cabaña de su pequeña caminata, Riven y Musa fueron los primeros en llegar, ya que no se habían movido del lago y solo habían conversado cosas triviales, luego apareció Nabu con Layla que venían conversando de motos y carreras que cada uno tenía, claro Nabu solo lo hacía por entretención, después llego Sky y Bloom que venían hablando de una letra en la que Bloom estaba trabajando para una nueva canción, finalmente llegaron casi al mismo tiempo las otras dos parejas, Sky solo miro a Brandon como cualquier hermano mayor miraría al tipo que sale con su hermana, no era celoso ni nada, la vida personal de su hermana siempre ha sido eso personal, pero quería dejar claro que debía ir con cuidado, porque al final era su hermana y no la quería ver sufrir ni nada.

Luego de que todos tomaran una ducha por turnos, algunos prepararon algo para comer, mientras otros arreglaban la mesa y otros simplemente se sentaban a descansar (si hablo de Stella, ella es así).

La cena paso tranquila entre conversaciones y chistes de parte de todos, también se contaron anécdotas locas que algunos de ellos habían tenido hace algunos años.

Se sentaron a ver una película, pero no duraron mucho, algunos se retiraron a dormir, ya que la caminata los había dejado un tanto cansado, pero Musa y Riven se quedaron hasta ver el final de la película porque ellos no habían salido a caminar, por lo cual el cansancio era menor.

 **Pov Musa**

Cuando termino la película me levanté y fui a la cocina, cuando salgo a lugares así me gusta tomar un vaso de leche tibia antes de dormir, si algo así como a los bebés, pero no me culpen eso da sueñas más profundos y tranquilos.

Cuando esperaba que la leche se calentara en la cocina me acerque a la lacena a sacar unas galletitas, hasta que una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, lo que me hizo saltar del susto, comente que me gustan las películas de terror, bueno el ver muchas te hace sugestionarte mucho en momentos así, sentí una risa a mis espaldas, lo cual me hizo tranquilizar, pero muy molesta me di vuelta y vi ahí parado a Riven con la mano en el estómago de tanto reír.

\- Hey crees que es gracioso asustar así a la gente – lo mire con el ceño fruncido y las manos en mi cintura

\- Tranquila, solo venia por algo para beber – dijo Riven

\- Puedo ofrecerte leche tibia si quiere

Sentí como se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me tomo de la cintura, no tuve tiempo para reaccionar o tal vez no quise reaccionar, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro

\- Solo eso es lo que tienes para ofrecerme – bajo sus labios a mi cuello y deposito algunos besos

Su contacto conmigo me hizo sentir un montón de sensaciones, pero tenía que apartarme, él es mi jefe y jamás me ha gustado mezclar todo, aunque ahora seamos amigos, que podrían creer los demás (?), de repente sentí una de las puertas de las habitaciones cerrarse, lo que provoco que Riven me soltara, ¡UF SALVADA POR LA CAMPANA!

\- Lo sabía – dijo Brandon entrando en la cocina – El rico aroma era de la leche calentarse, quiero un vaso también por favor

\- Claro hay suficiente para los tres – dije

Nos sentamos a tomar la leche junto con galletas, Brandon al terminar se disculpó y se fue a dormir, otra vez a solas no por favor.

\- Te has salvado por hoy, pero que te quede claro que tenemos algo pendiente – dijo Riven dejando el vaso en el lavabo y sonriendo de lado – Buenas noches Musa, espero que tengas dulces y sensuales sueños – guiño un ojo y se retiró de la cocina

Ay dios este hombre me quiere matar con sus actos tan seductores, si se le ve tan dispuesto a retomar lo que sea que tuvimos, tal vez si pueda darme una oportunidad de conocerlo más, bueno eso se verá, será mejor que duerma o seré la última en despertar.

 **Pov Narrador**

El día siguiente paso tranquilo, todos fueron nuevamente al lago, pero esta vez nadie se separó, sino que disfrutaron todos juntos del día, al caer la tarde ya era momento de volver a sus respectivos hogares, era domingo y mañana lunes todos tenían que trabajar y/o responsabilidades que cumplir.

Así que arreglando sus cosas y metiéndolas en los autos estos se distribuyeron de la misma forma en la que habían llegado, el auto de Riven fue el último en salir, ya que Musa era la encargada de devolver las llaves al propietario y este no se encontraba en ese momento, pero no demoro en volver, así que no llevarían tan retrasados con respecto a los demás.

 **Pov Riven**

Cuando íbamos por la carretera de vuelta a la ciudad todo iba demasiado callado en el auto y eso me provocaba incomodidad, no me gustaba que Musa no hablara con espontaneidad como siempre o verla moverse mientras canta las canciones que suenan en los parlantes del auto, así que me atreví a iniciar la conversación.

\- Musa no me gusta el silencio que hay entre nosotros – brillante no se me pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor o menos incomodo

\- Bueno entonces que quiere hablar (?) – dijo mirando por la ventana evitando mirarme con esos ojos tan lindos que tiene como lo hace siempre

\- Que te perece si hablamos de lo de ayer en la cocina – dije bajito

\- No Riven, no hay nada que hablar respecto a eso – ahora si me miraba – Es solo algo que paso y no debería pasar entre un jefe y su asistente

El modo en que dijo eso no me agrado, así que estaciones el auto en la orilla del camino y poniendo el freno de mano le dije.

\- Como que no hay de qué hablar, Musa ayer si paso algo, no mucho, pero si fue algo para mí – vi cuando se sacaba el cinturón y abría la puerta, así que me apresuré a hacer lo mismo que ella.

Caminando detrás de ella la tome del brazo y la gire

\- No Riven suéltame, esto no debe pasar entre nosotros - me dijo, pude ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Que es lo que no debe pasar, se más clara conmigo – dije – Si te refieres a que de repente comience a tener sentimientos hacia a ti, lamento decirte que es demasiado tarde para decirme eso ahora – la acerque a mí y le seque las lágrimas con mis pulgares mientras sostenía su rostro entre mis manos – Porque ya he involucrado sentimientos en esto

\- De que estas hablando – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Que sentimientos hacia a mi (?)

\- Musa te seré sincero, cuando llegué lo único que pensaba era en llevarte a mi cama – dije avergonzado, jamás me avergonzaba por decir cosas así – Pero de un momento a otro te comencé a ver diferente, tu personalidad, tu carácter, tu espontaneidad, tu todo comenzó a gustarme, no te digo que este enamorado, pero sí sé que estoy comenzando a tener sentimientos fuertes por ti – la acerque más a mí, hasta que nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros – Y solo quiero saber si tu sientes algo por mí, porque si no sientes nada yo me….

Fui interrumpido por un beso, uno cargado de pasión y sentimientos, sé que sueno cursi, pero Musa hace que aflore este lado de mí que jamás había tenido, ni con mi gran decepción amorosa, cuando reaccione continúe el beso, queriendo hacer más intenso el beso, con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior pedí permiso para acceder a su boca con mi lengua, el cual ella acepto rápidamente, separándonos para respirar la agarre de la cintura y la levante, rápidamente ella enrosco sus piernas en mi cadera y yo camine con ella hasta el capo del auto, donde la deje reposar y retome el beso de hace un momento, cuando le dimos fin al beso le dije

\- Eso es un sí (?)

\- Creo que eso es un mega SI, no crees (?) – bajando la vista volvió a hablar – Creo que hasta tu amigo capto el mensaje

\- Oh! Lo siento

\- No te preocupes – se bajó del capo del auto – Pero creo que es momento de volver al departamento, nos deben estar esperando y tal vez preocupando por la demora

Entonces retomamos el camino a la ciudad, pero esta vez sin silencios incomodos ni nada, ahora la atmosfera entre ambos era mejor que antes, puede ser que esto sea el comienzo de algo, quien sabe (?), ahora hay que ver cómo avanza todo y debo pensar en cómo invitarla a salir.

Llegamos al departamento de Musa, tuvimos que dar explicaciones, pero no queríamos contar lo sucedido así que solo dijimos que el señor de las llaves se demoró más de la cuenta y por eso llegamos tan tarde, luego de dejar a Musa, Helio y Flora ahí lo demás nos fuimos.

Al llegar a mi habitación tome una corta ducha y me acosté a dormir, pero esta vez sin sentimientos de soledad, todo lo contrario, me sentía lleno y preparado para todo lo que viniese ahora, así fue como me quede dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Muchos sorrys muchos muchos :(

sé que dije que subiría más capítulos en semana santa, pero no pude cumplir, de verdad que tengo un ramo este semestre que me tiene estresada, pero ya me voy reponiendo con el, ahora estoy mucho más motivada estudiando eh eh eh kjshdkjs

Así que hoy les traigo este capítulos regalando momentos románticos más allá de Riven y Musa, se que a algunas le gustan otras parejas por eso lo hice, no están todas pero ya vendrán más momentos de las demás parejas, tengo el cap 8 a medio escribir así que mañana lo subo si o si.

Le informo que tecna aparecerá en el cap 9, si es que no la hago aparecer en el 8, quien sabe no? kajhsjka bueno bueno eso seria y como digo siempre sus comentarios y reviews hacen que me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo (:

le estoy escribiendo mañana en el cap 8, espero les guste y le vaya bien en toooooodo, besitos y adiós (:


	8. El cumpleaños y algo más

Capítulo 8: **"El Cumpleaños y algo más"**

 **Pov Musa**

Hoy desperté antes que sonara la alarma, dormí de maravilla, me levante y aliste para ir a trabajar, prepare el desayuno, ya que como dije me desperté antes de lo normal, deje el desayuno de Helio preparado junto con una nota y me fui con dirección al trabajo, quería llegar antes que Riven para sorpréndelo con unos ricos muffins que llevaba para él.

Al llegar a la oficina me di cuenta que aún no estaba, así que mi plan saldría bien, pero al sentarme vi un bonito clavel rojo en mi escritorio con una nota que decía:

" _Lamento no estar para cuando llegue ni la mayor parte del día, tengo que resolver unos temas que debo hablarte después, pero te dejo esta bonita flor que supe es tu preferida._

 _Riven"_

Me sentí mal al saber que no estaría en casi todo el día, pero me dejo este lindo detalle muy romántico, por cierto.

Sentí las horas pasar lento, muy lento, no podía sacar de mi mente la escena y las palabras de ayer, era mi oportunidad para darle espacio al amor en mi vida, después de mi última relación que decidí darme un tiempo en cuanto al amor se trata, pero esto solo paso y Riven es completamente diferente a mi ex.

Mientras trabaja recordé que este viernes 23 de septiembre era el cumpleaños de Brandon y debía empezar a organizarle algo aprovechando que esta acá en la ciudad, pero voy a requerir ayuda, creo que tendré que hablar con Helio y tal vez le pida ayuda a Stella, ya que los vi un poco acaramelados, ella sería la indicada para distraerlo después de mi presentación en el bar.

Mientras pensaba todo lo que debía hacer sentí rugir mi tripa, miré la hora y ya eran las 3 pm, por eso es que me dio hambre si pasé de largo la hora de almuerzo, decidí bajar a la cafetería por algo para comer.

Luego de haber un comido un delicioso sándwich me subí al ascensor mientras hablaba por chat con Helio sobre el cumpleaños de Brandon, sin siquiera mirar si había alguien más en el elevador, iba demasiado concentrada en la conversación, hasta que sentí un cuerpo muy cercano a mi espalda y una mano rodearme la cintura, de un salto me separé pegando mi espalda a la puerta del elevador, pero cuando miré al frente me encontré con esos hermosos ojos violetas que me miraban con cierta gracia.

\- Cuantas veces debo decirte que no debes ir por ahí asustándome así – dije un poco gruñona

\- Lo siento solo quería tenerte cerca, pero tu ni me miraste – Dijo Riven con falsa indignación

\- Lamento decirte que el mundo no gira entorno a ti – dije haciendo un gesto con la mano

\- No me importa el mundo solo me importas tu – dijo coquetamente

Jamás creí que Riven podría ser tan romántico, la atmosfera entre nosotros era tan romántica en ese momento hasta que llegamos al piso donde debíamos bajar y las puertas se abrieron, como yo seguí recargadas en ellas casi me caí de espalda al suelo, pero una mano me agarro del brazo evitando mi caída y pegándome a su pecho, claro era Riven, pero varias miradas indiscretas se posaron en nosotros y como yo no quería ser el centro me separe inmediatamente, le agradecí y salí del elevador caminando hacia el despacho.

Al sentarme en mi escritorio sentí entrar a Riven riendo, pero cuando llego hasta su escritorio lo oí decir.

\- Y esta delicia a media comer es para mí (?) – si como no estaba cuando llegue comí parte del muffin que traía para él, no me culpen se ve delicioso

\- sí, pero no estabas cuando llegué así que comí un poco de el – dije acercándome hasta el

\- Debe haber estado delicioso entonces – se levantó y me tomo de la cintura – Pero qué tal si mejor me regalas un beso

Y sin si quiera darme tiempo para responder ya estaba besándome, como explicar que sus besos son los mejores que he probado en TODA mi vida, sin exagerar, todo con él es mejor, si si que Musa más romanticona, pero es que el mueve cosas en mí que jamás nadie logro. Cuando el beso termino este me susurro al oído.

\- Hermosa me harías el honor de salir conmigo este viernes en una cita - ¡QUE! Me estaba invitando a salir

\- Si por supuesto – respondí, pero recordé el cumpleaños – Lo siento, digo no, no puedo el viernes

\- Es por qué debes tocar en el bar, porque yo me refería a que saliéramos luego de eso – dijo

\- No, es que luego de eso tengo otros planes – dije, quería dejar suspenso para ver como reaccionaba

\- Y ese otro plan incluye a algún otro hombre (?) – dijo mientras me soltaba

\- Buenooooo…. Si incluye a otro hombre - ay musa eres malvada, pero me gusta verlo celoso

\- Entonces que haces besándome entonces – se dio la vuelta, pero me acerque a él y pasando mis manos por su cintura le susurre

\- Ay guapito no seas celoso – reí – También te incluye a ti, es que Brandon esta de cumpleaños ese día y estaba planeando hacerle algo para celebrar

\- Entonces por qué no partes por eso – dijo ya más tranquilo

\- Porque me gusta verte así – volví a reír – Ahora quería pedirte si me puedes facilitar el número de Stella, quiero pedirle ayuda en cierto asunto

\- Esta bien, solo si sales conmigo el sábado por la noche – dijo

\- Por supuesto guapetón – finalice

 **Pov Narrador**

La semana transcurrió con total normalidad para Riven y Musa, estaban todo el día entre trabajos y conversaciones intimas, sin obviar los besos que ocurrían en la privacidad de aquel despacho, por la tarde Riven la pasaba a dejar a su edificio como todo un caballero.

Entre Helio y Flora todo iba viento en popa, ya le habían contado a Musa que estaban saliendo y esta solo los felicito, conocía muy bien a ambos y sabía que estaban hecho el uno para el otro, compartían la misma pasión por los detalles y las cosas simples de la vida.

Stella se había comunicado con Brandon para llevar a cabo el favor que le había pedido a Musa, de distraerlo el viernes luego de su presentación para esperarlo con una sorpresa en el departamento de Brandon, pero no solo por eso lo llamo, ya que también quería conversar con él, lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior la había dejado pensando mucho en él durante la semana, así que tenía muchos deseos de seguir conociéndolo, tal vez era el momento de sentar cabeza y Brandon podría ser el príncipe que ella siempre quiso durante su vida.

Nabu y Layla se habían estado escribiendo por chat, ya que el chico había logrado conseguir su número y como a ambos les apasionaban los deportes le propuso a Layla ir este fin de semana a una pista de motocross que conocía en las afueras de la ciudad, a lo que gustosa ella acepto, le encantaba conocer pistas nuevas para practicar.

El que no había tenido mucha suerte era Sky ya que luego del fin de semana no había vuelto a ver ni a hablar con Bloom, se le había olvidado pedirle su número, pero no lo podían culpar estaba tan embobado con la pelirroja que lo olvido, pensó en ir a verla a su casa, ya que recordaba donde vivía de cuando fue a dejarla, pero podría verse muy raro que solo apareciera, así que decidió esperar a él viernes para verla cantar nuevamente, pero lo que él no sabía era que Bloom también estuvo pensando en él durante la semana, no quería admitirlo pero el Rubio de ojos celeste la había flechad, pero trato de restarle importancia, ya que no lo conocía mucho.

Musa ya tenía todo organizado para el viernes, había ido a hablar con el conserje del edificio de Brandon y le informo que el viernes en la tarde iría helio a preparar la sorpresa para el cumpleaños del propietario del departamento, luego de llenarle ciertos papeles y proporcionarle información para tener un respaldo el conserje acepto. Stella se encargaría de retrasar a Brandon en la llegada unos 30-40 minutos, ella sin ningún problema acepto, así tendría tiempo a sola con el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos los últimos días.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que llego el ansiado viernes.

 **Pov Brandon**

Hoy 23 de septiembre es mi cumpleaños, a las 7am Musa me llamo y canto la cancioncita de cumpleaños de la manera más desafinada posible, sé que fue a propósito, ya que es la persona que mejor canta en este mundo, le agradecí el gesto y el haberme despertado de mi tan relajante sueño.

Hoy en la noche iré a ver a Musa cantar como el viernes pasado y quede con Stella de salir luego de eso, esa preciosa rubia no ha salido de mis pensamientos durante estos días, lo cual es muy raro ya que no suelo tomarme muy enserio las relaciones, prefiero cosas pasajeras, pero bueno dejando esos planes de lado me debía levantar para ir al taller a ver cómo va la moto para correr en las próximas carreras del moto gp, así que me aliste y me fui.

Cuando llegue al taller todos me saludaron por mi cumpleaños, luego de hablar sobre la moto y la próxima carrera salimos a almorzar y beber una cerveza para celebrar.

 **Pov Helio**

Hoy con flora habíamos salido antes de nuestros trabajos, ya que mi prima me pidió ayuda para todo lo que planeo para Brandon, así que nos encargaríamos de prácticamente todo, pero sé que me dejo a cargo porque confía en mí.

Cuando estábamos en el supermercado compramos lo necesario, comida para preparar, ciertas cosas chatarras para picotear, bebestibles y algunas bebidas alcohólicas, luego de dejar las cosas en el auto y como aun nos quedaba tiempo invite a Flora a ir por un helado en una bonita heladería que había cerca del parque, al final debíamos hacer tiempo para ir hasta el departamento de Brandon y arreglar todo y que mejor que pasar ese tiempo con mi bella Flora.

 **Pov Riven**

Hoy Musa cantaba nuevamente en el bar y como buen… no sé cómo llamarme a mí mismo, pero debía acompañarla, no quería que algún otro hombre se acercara a ella con malas intenciones o con las mismas intenciones que tenía yo en un principio.

También como estaba organizando cierta fiesta luego de su presentación le dije que podía retirarse antes para que mantuviera todo en orden y no estuviera contagiándome de su estrés aquí, no me mal interpreten, pero hoy estaba hecha un lio y lo mejor que pude hacer fue darle tiempo para que se calmara e hiciera todo, en la tarde pasaría por ella para llevarla a Magix y para que voy a mentir solo quiero pasara tiempo con ella, si más tiempo aún.

Cuando salí del trabajo fui hasta mi hotel a cambiarme y rápidamente fui al departamento de Musa, la ayudé a llevar las cosas necesarias al coche y finalmente salimos con dirección al bar.

Al llegar nos encontramos con los demás menos su primo y la chica con la que sale, todos sabíamos el por qué no habían ido, pero Musa tuvo que decirle a Brandon que no habían podido venir porque en su trabajo le habían pedido unas horas extras con unas pinturas y flora no quiso asistir con él, estoy seguro que hasta la mentira la tenía bien planeada.

La noche paso tranquila las chicas hicieron sus presentaciones, cantaban muy bien pero debo decir que nadie canta tan hermoso como Musa y su interpretación el día de hoy me ha dejado algo alterado, hoy canto canciones más lentas y sensuales, por lo que sus movimiento sus gestos acompañaban bien la letra y el ritmo, pero el verla así me provoco un millón de sensaciones y no todas muy normales que digamos, pero debía controlarme y ser muy respetuoso con ella, y por sobre todo seguir su ritmo para que no pensara cosas erróneas de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Todo había acabado así que todos nos dispusimos a ir lo que extraño mucho a Brandon, pero tuvimos que mentirle otra vez, excusándonos con que todos teníamos cosas importantes que hacer mañana, pero al menos el pasaría unas horas más con Stella y eso lo tranquilizo, se me había olvidado decir por si se lo preguntan, si lo saludamos por su cumpleaños apenas llegamos, pero bueno era el momento de seguir con el plan de mi chica, oye eso suena muy bien "mi chica".

 **Pov Stella**

No me gustaba tener que mentirle a Brandon tan rápido, pero al menos eran mentiritas que después sabría y no tendría razón para enojarse, ahora solo debo centrarme en mi parte del plan, debo llevarlo a un supuesto bar que me gusta mucho en lo posible uno un poco alejado y cuando lleguemos este cerrado, para así tener que cancelar nuestros planes y llevarlo a su departamento y encontrarnos con la sorpresa, así que manos a la obra.

Todo iba muy tranquilo en el auto, el me pidió conducir porque quería llevarme como un caballero, creo que es más que nada su ego masculino, pero se lo permití, había que darle en el gusto el día de su cumpleaños, fui entregándole indicaciones del lugar con ciertos errores para demorar todo un poco más, llevábamos unos 30 min conduciendo y recibo el mensaje de Musa informando que tenían todo listo así que tuve que improvisar y ocupar otra táctica para cancelar los planes, luego de cancelar todo y sentirme mal por tener que seguir jugando con él el día de su cumpleaños, le dije que porque mejor no veíamos alguna película o algún panorama más íntimo en su departamento, en el momento que se lo dije su cara cambio de sobremanera y acepto gustoso, menos mal es una mentirita porque su reacción me alarmo un poco, aunque sé que no se propasaría conmigo o eso quiero creer.

Al llegar me di cuenta que en el edificio que estaba viviendo se veía muy bonito, nos encaminamos a los ascensores mientras yo lo agarraba del brazo de forma cariñosa, está feliz por ser parte de una buena sorpresa que generaría bonitos momentos para este lindo castaño.

 **Pov Narrador**

En cuanto las personas dentro del departamento sintieron las llaves en la rendija de la cerradura apagaron las luces y se escondieron, Musa muy impaciente por todo no encontraba lugar donde esconderse hasta que la agarraron del brazo y jalaron hasta el pasillo que contactaba la sala con las habitaciones, ella en un susurro agradeció sabiendo quien era el gestor de dicha acción y él se limitó dejarle un pequeño beso en el cuello, lo cual estremeció por completo a Musa.

Cuando Brandon entro las luces se encendieron y todos saliendo de los lugares en donde estaban le gritaron un gran "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS", él estaba atónito y sorprendido, se giró y miro a Stella que sonreía inocentemente.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Brandon – decía Stella mientras le extendía una cajita rectangular envuelta en papel de regalo – Todo fue idea de Musa

Luego de salir de su mini shock Brandon abrazo y agradeció a Musa, también a helio porque se notaba su mano en todo lo que lo rodeaba y por supuesto también agradeció a todos los asistentes.

La noche paso entre risas y conversaciones, el grupo que se estaba formando resultaba muy agradable para todo (tranquilos sé que faltan dos personajes, pero en el próximo cap sí que sí), algunas personas se les había pasado la mano con el alcohol como es el caso de Musa y Stella, pero de todos modos estaba todo controlado.

Entrada la madrugada ya era momento de retirarse cada uno a sus hogares, Helio se ofreció a ayudar a recoger un poco del desastre y luego se iría junto a flora, sin perder tiempo Sky le ofreció a Bloom ir a dejarle a su casa, era el momento perfecto para pasar otro rato con ella y esta vez sí conseguir su número telefónico, Nabu llevaría Layla hasta su departamento que le quedaba de paso en su camino, pero aunque no estuviera de paso todos tenían claro que igual la hubiera llevado, como Sky llevaría a Bloom, Brandon se responsabilizó de llevar a Stella hasta el hotel en el que hospedaba, además después de lo que hizo por él y un leve estado de ebriedad no podría haber hecho menos, además de los bonitos lentes de sol que le había regalado le habían encantado, ella le había dicho "son para que los uses después de que ganes tus carrera, lo he visto en la televisión, todos los corredores llevan lentes así, pero estos son más lindos", al castaño le gusto el detalle y que ahora tendría algo especial proveniente de ella en cada carrera. Por otro lado, como Helio se quedaba un rato más Riven había decidido ir a dejar a Musa si al final él la había traído hasta acá y tenía que llevarla de vuelta.

 **Pov Riven**

Ya todos nos habíamos ido, yo iba con Musa en mi auto, esta iba bastante ebria pero no la culpo la vi toda la semana un poco estresada por los preparativos y este era el momento de botar el estrés, además me gusta que haya confiado en mí de llevarla aun en su estado, a propósito, debo informarle que el lunes debemos viajar a la reunión de la empresa, no se me debe olvidar otra vez.

Cuando estábamos a medio camino le pregunte a Musa por las llaves de su departamento y esta respondió que estaban en su bolso, pero si la memoria no me falla no bajamos ningún bolso cuando salimos de la fiesta, detuve el auto y estacione a un costado para revisar si estaba el bolso, pero nada, llame a helio y me confirmo que está en el departamento y que él no podría salir de ahí hasta que Brandon volviese, así que le informe que la llevaría conmigo para que descasare y solo me dijo "cuidado", capte muy bien a que se refería con eso, pero ni piensen que pienso aprovecharme de ella o algo por el estilo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación en que hospedaba busque una polera entre mis cosas y algún short de pijama y se lo entregue a musa, que con lo que durmió en el auto se mantenía mejor, la deje sola en la habitación para que se cambiara, luego de un rato la fui a ver y esta se encontrada acostada con la ropa que le había pasado, decidí que dormiría en el sillón, pero antes me acerque a ella y la contemple un rato, se veía hermosa hasta cuando duerme así tan simple como estaba, nunca había apreciado tan pequeños detalles en las mujeres, cuando ya decidí dormir me acerque y le bese la frente, Musa despertó un poco y me agarro de la mano, se hizo hacia un lado de la cama y me dijo que me acostara con ella, ya que no quería dormir sola en una cama tan grande, todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron con lo que acababa de decir, me miraba con unos ojitos de gato con botas a los que no les puede decir que no, así que quitándome la camiseta me metí en la cama, solo pensaba y le decía desde mi mente a mi amiguito que se controlara por favor.

 **Pov Musa**

Desperté sin abrir los ojos con un dolor de cabeza, de pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda mientras su mano rodeaba mi cintura, abrí los ojos como plato mire mi alrededor sin moverme y analice la habitación, ¡NO ERA LA MIA!, recordé lo que había hecho la noche anterior y lo último que recuerdo es ir en el auto de Riven, hasta que otra imagen se me cruzo por la cabeza, yo diciéndole que no quería dormir sola, así que asumí que debo estar en su habitación y que el hombre en mi espalda es él.

Aprovechándome del momento para jugarle una pequeña broma y verlo avergonzado, me volví a hacer la dormida y me pequé más a su cuerpo, toda mi espalda se rozaba con su parte frente de él y como planea sentí como su mano me apretó más a su pecho, provocando que cierto amiguito se despertara y comenzara a tomar vida propia, lo sentí moverse para alejarse, pero me apegue más a su cuerpo, quería provocar más vergüenza en él, pero de pronto y sin esperarlo comenzó a besarme los hombros mientras subía por mi cuello.

¡POR DIOS ESTO NO ESTABA EN EL PLAN! – pensé un poco alarmada – Que hago ahora…

...

Ay Musa te pasa por jugar con los instintos de un hombre como Riven por akjhkjshks

Hola nuevamente, iba a subir el cap ayer, pero un gran dolor de muela no me dejo terminarlo, pero vengo a cumplir de todos modos (: y les traigo un nuevo capitulo eh eh eh

Ahora si que si como dice en la historia en el cap 9 llega Tecna eh eh eh kjshkjhsk y después también la incorporare al grupito obvio, para los fans de Bloom y Sky en el prox cap también habrá más de ellos, pero no me encajaban en este capitulo akjhks

Eso seria por hoy dejen sus comentarios y recomienden la historia si tienen amigos que les pueda gusta :)

Adiós y nos leemos el fin de semana

pink promise 1313


End file.
